Darkness and Light
by deathbychappy6
Summary: Hitomi and Byakuya have known each other ever since they were still kids.They probably had something going on between them before,but they're so stubborn and clueless when it comes to it which causes Rangiku to meddle.Trouble!.ByakuyaXOC
1. Chapter 1: Promotion

A/N: Well, this is my first story ever. I hope you like it. It's about bleach! Byakuya OC. This first chapter just shows a little about Hitomi's personality and friends. Not really much, though. Also, this chapter may be a rated T for language only, I warned you. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Only Hitomi and her zanpaktou and other OC's you might come across.

Darkness and Light 

Chapter 1- Promotion

Hitomi's POV:

I was heading to head Captain Yamamoto'sOffice turning in some paperwork for Captain Hitsuguya. I'm Squad ten's fourth seat, and this was part of my job, and since Rangiku practically never did her paperwork, I get to do it, though I don't mind.

As I walked down the halls, people greeted me, some bowing, saying "Hitomi-sama" or "Lady Hitomi". I just smiled and said hi. I entered his office saying hi to the guards.

"Hi Grandpa, I have some paperwork"

Yes, my grandpa was head Captain Yamamoto.

He was sitting at his desk with Chojiro Sasakibe, his lieutenant,standing by his side. Chojiro bowed.

"Lady Hitomi"

"I told you that you can just call me Hitomi"

"I don't think that's really proper"

"Alright, anyways, grandpa, here's some paperwork"

I set the paperwork on his desk, and he started to check it.

"Good work as always, as expected"

"Thanks"

"So how are you doing?"

"The usual, paperwork and missions, I have to go back to the office, I'll see you later"

"All right"

I flash stepped back to the front of Captain Hitsuguya's office. I opened the door and Captain Hitsuguya looked up.

"Did you turn it in?"

I sat on the couch and drank some tea.

"Yeah, where's Rangiku?"

I asked him. But he probably didn't know. He almost never did. He sighed.

"Probably drinking again"

"Ahh"

He then picked up a piece of paper and stared reading. Then, he looked at me. He shook his head.

"What"

"Well, there's this open third seat position"

My eyes widened.

"For what squad?"

"Squad 6 and lieutenant Abarai wants to request for you to take it. If you want to take it, you have to talk to your grandpa"

I smiled. Renji was my best friend. Me, Renji and Rukia were best friends ever since we met in the academy. They always used to visit me when grandpa trained me. But when we were assigned to separate divisions, we still found ways to hang out. We even met some other friends. We would sometimes spar along with some eleventh squad members, and help Captain Hitsuguya find Rangiku, help Isane with calming down the eleventh squad members. And when they start to decide to be perverts, I'd kick their ass and they would laugh.

"Hmm…."

Then, Captain Hitsuguya started to fidget a little.

"Are you going to take the promotion?"

He said a little curiously. I giggled; he was one of my closest friends, too. I got up.

"Aww, are you gonna miss me, Captain?"

"N-no! of course not!"

He said so defensively. He started to blush.

"Don't worry, Captain, if I did take that promotion, I would visit you more often" I then left for my room, planning what I would do. I was too lazy to walk, so I just flash stepped there.

I entered my room, quickly collapsing on my bed, kicking off my shoes that Soi Fon gave me. She and I used to be in squad 2, and Yoruichi used to train us in flash step, and we always sparred together.

I then looked at my reflection in the mirror, I have black hair with bangs, and clear blue eyes, a shihakusho skirt, a white oobi, a black ribbon tied around my neck and a necklace with pendants of a black and white wing. I started to think about than promotion offer.

"I'm happy withwhere I was now, but knowing grandpa, he would want me to take it, and I could hang out more with Renji, but then again, I'd have to do more work…" I thought out loud. I sighed.

* * *

"All right, I guess you can start tomorrow" I smiled.

"All right, thanks Grandpa"

"I'm very proud of you, Hitomi, you've worked yourself all the way up to third seat. Congratulations."

"Thanks"

And with that, I left, trying to ignore the sounds of tears of joy.

I flash stepped all the way to the 6th division, ready to tell him the good news. When I got to the door, I knocked.

"You may come in" a monotone voice said. I opened the door to see captain Kuchiki looking pissed at Renji, who was sleeping on his paperwork, lightly drooling.

I put my hands on my hips. Renjiwas never really a working type person. Sometimes I wonder how he became a lieutenant. Captain Kuchikihad the patience of a saint, but if his sister and I can put up with him, so can he.

"Need any help, Captain Kuchiki?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Please do" I giggled. What would he do without me? I was like his instruction book on Renji.

"You see, when you want to wake him up, all you have to do is this"

I plucked a red hair off of his head. He shot up.

"OWW! What the hell!"

He started to rub his head. I laughed and captain kuchiki smiled a little.

"See, works like a charm" I showed him the red hair.

"Uhg, that hurts!"

"Renji, you fought of hollows, got hit by a bunch of huge eleventh squad members, and got a huge hole in your gut. But you're complaining about me puling a hair of your head" I rubbed the piece of hair all over his face.

"ehhhh,stop" he pushed my hand out of the way.

"What are you doing here, don't you have paperwork to do" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I finished, and I'm here to save your ass from getting a bad haircut" he looked confused. I looked at captain Kuchiki who was looking back at me. When he noticed what I was looking at, he quickly went back to doing paperwork.

I laughed.

Byakuya's POV:

Renji went back to doing his paperwork. Hitomi just laughed. I sighed.

"I heard that you're going to be my new third seat"

"that's right, so don't worry, I'm a hard worker. Ask every captain"

I closed my eyes. "I'll keep that in mind"

I knew that I wasn't going to have a problem with her. She was the Head Captain's granddaughter, so I should expect the best. And I could say that her reiatsu was very big, bigger than a third seat's. Renji got up. "You accepted! That's great!"They hugged, and parted.

"Let's celebrate! Captain Kuchiki, May I be excused? I'll do my paperwork later, I promise." I sighed.

"You may. But I expect you to keep your word." I gave him a death glare, and with that, they left. I then started to work on the transfer papers.

Hitomi's POV:

We were in my room, we just moved my stuff into the 6th squad barracks. We just finished and unpacking all the boxes and we were just relaxing planning a party. We planned to have it when Rukia got back from her missin.

"Hey, hitomi, who's gonna be your date?" he was sitting in a chair in my room while I was sitting upside down at the edge of my bed fiddling witha chocolate covered cracker stick withmy mouth.

"I don't know, how about you?"

"I think me and Rukia will go, but just as friends."

"hmmmm…."

"Hey, why don't you go withcaptain kuchiki?"

"What?"

"Well, you're the only one I know that can actually make him smile, seriously, how you do that?"

I giggled.

"I don't know, I guess it's just me"

"Eh, well, you have enough time to choose. By the way, you're going to have to do a lot of paperwork with me tomorrow."

I growled.

"Yah, there are a lot of girls who wanted to get the third seat position just to be close to the captain, and he was okay with you because you don't freak out when you see him"

"That's one of the things that are awesome about me. I don't dream about boys like some other female shinigami out there"

"Thank goodness for that"

The next day…

"What the HELL!"

I hope you liked it! The actual story begins in the next chapter, so I'll try to update as fast as I can. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping on the Job

A/N: Hi! This is me again. Chapter 2 is up! This chapter is, I guess, a little romance, just a little. I'm really excited for the later chapters, hehehe…. Also, I want to give my thanks to Black Cat Angel, who was the very first to review my story. Thank you!

Dsclaimer: I do not own bleach, only Hitomi and her zanpaktou and other OC you might come across

Darkness and Light

Chapter 2- Sleeping on the job

"What the HELL!"

I entered Captain Kuchiki's office with Renji by my side. There was paperwork everywhere! Captain Kuchiki was just as his desk. He finished 2 piles. He was doing paperwork as if there wasn't paperwork everywhere.

"Just yesterday, there was only 1 pile to be done, since when did all this get here!"

Renji just put a hand on my shoulder and walked over to the table in the center of the room and got to work.

"Well, you better get used to it because this is how it always is when there's a new open position here. But since you took it, all we have to do is stamp decline on all of these, Good morning Captain Kuchiki" I just sighed and tried to suck it up.

"No wonder you fall asleep all the time, this must be torture!"

"Yup, here, you do these, and I'll do these, here's the stamp"

He pointed to about 5 piles of paperwork and handed me a stamp.

"Alright, I guess Grandpa does even more than this"

5 hours later…

5 hours and Renji was asleep again. I just got here, and he's the one who falls asleep. I was almost done, but my hand was a little sore, and I do feel a little sleepy. But I've gotten used to it. When I was a teenager, grandpa would make me practice doing paperwork for a long time to practice for the near future.

He said that third seats and other higher ups have to stay up for a long time because they have to do lots of work and go on missions that may not let you sleep, and he believed that I would be a higher up one day and wanted me to prepare, so he would make me come with him to his office and stay up with him. The longest that I could stay up for was 21 hours without sleep if I had sugar in the morning. Unluckily, I didn't have my sugar, so I tried to do as much paperwork as I can before I pass out.

What I wanted to know was how the hell Captain Kuchiki could not look tired stamping a piece of paper over and over again. He looked the same as he was 5 hours ago. I guess he was used to it, considering he was doing this for a long time now. I guess I'll get used to it like he does. I yawned. I was on my last one, finally. But I felt extremely sleepy, and the next thing I know, I see darkness.

Byakuya's POV:

I was exhausted, but I tried my best not to show it. I could see that Hitomi can stay up for a long time, which I thought was amazing. My idiot lieutenant was asleep, again. I think that Hitomi should be the lieutenant instead of him. He's fallen asleep 5 times in 5 hours. She was getting to her last piece of paperwork, but just as she was, she yawned and passed out. I sighed, and I looked around the room.

We finished most of the paperwork, Renji finished 5 piles that were sloppily stacked and Hitomi had done 7 piles neatly stacked. We were done. I pulled a hair off of Renji like she showed me and he woke up.

"OOWW! Hitomi, you have got to stop doing that, or I'll be bald!"

He looked at me, and then straightened himself out.

"Captain Kuchiki! I finished most of the paperwork!" He then looked at Hitomi.

"She fell asleep too, huh? Wow, she almost never falls asleep on the job. Don't worry Captain, I'll take her back to-

"You don't need to worry about her. Just go back to your room and get some rest. We have a mission tomorrow, and I need to inform her on it she's coming with us"

"Uuumm, alright, good night, captain" he said yawing, then left.

I picked her up and set her down on a couch gently, trying not to disturb her sleep. She worked hard today, and deserved a little peace. She looked a little cold, so I took my captains haori and covered her. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

Yachiru's POV:

It was getting dark, and I was looking for ken-chan.

"awwwww! Where's ken-chan! KEN-CHAN!" I called for him. I jumped on a high tree to get a better view; I was somewhere in Byakushi's barracks. I saw some birds, a drooly Renji, and…

"byakushi has a crush on tomi-chan!"

Byakushi was watching tomi-chan sleep with caring eyes.

"YAAAAY! Ken-chan! Ken-chan! I know a secret! Ken-chan!" I went to find ken-chan to tell him the news.

Hitomi's POV:

I woke up to see myself in captain Kuchiki's office. It was morning and I quickly got up remembering that I passed out. All the paperwork was gone and passed out. I also saw that Captain Kuchiki was at his desk, sleeping in his chair, looking exhausted. I also saw that his captain's haori wasn't with him. But then I felt something covering me. It was his captain's haori. I quickly got up and folded it nicely and neatly.

"I see you're awake" I turned to see captain kuchiki now up and awake. I blushed.

"Captain kuchiki, I'm sorry that I fell asleep, you see, I could usually stay awake for a really long time if I have sugar in the morning, but I didn't, so I'm sorry"

I handed him his haori. He looked at it and took it.

"It's okay, you already do better than Renji"

"Yeah, well, renji isn't really a working type person, you know?"

He sighed. "Believe me, I know"

Meanwhile….

"AAACHOOO!" Renji sneezed. He was walking to his captains office.

"I guess some pretty girls are talking about me" he was partly right. He was unaware that he just called his captain a pretty girl.

Hitomi's POV:

"We have a mission, huh?"

"Yes, there seems to be an increase in hollow activity in the Rukongai district. We are to investigate this"

"I see… will this involve some fighting"

"It might"

The door suddenly opened to Renji. "Good morning, I'm ready for the mission"

"Good, we'll head out in a few minutes"

"Right"

"Understood"

Hehe….Renji called him a pretty girl. The next chapter is where you get to know more about Hitomi's zanpahtou. I update fast, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

A/N: Hi! It's me again! sorry for the delay, but i came up with a good idea. Hitomi dosen't get to fight in this chapter. I came up with alot of great ideas, so, sorry, you can't know about her zanpaktou… yet :D. hehe… enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only Hitomi, her zanpaktou, and other OC you might come across.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 3-The Mission

Hitomi's POV:

We were In the Rukunogai District's forest, investigating the causes of the recent increase in hollows. We were going around the forest for a couple of hours now.

"Alright, well we've been searching and searching around here for a long time, but we haven't found a single hollow or clue" Renji complained, even though we were obviously being followed by one.

Captain Kuchiki seemed to have noticed too. Captain Kuchiki and I were being calm. I forgot to tell him that I used to be in the stealth force, so I fight like one. I decided to speak in code, like what we do in the stealth force.

"Umm, Captain Kuchiki, I seemed to forget to tell you something" I gave him a serious look. He looked at me and seemed to understand.

"And that would be"

"Well, you see, I was a part of a second generation force. We had to do very stealthy missions. So I might tend to have a habit of fighting like I did." I emphasized on second, stealth and fighting, but didn't make it to obvious.

If there's one thing I know, it's how to lie. In the stealth force, I was taught to lie just in case someone would try to get important information out of me. We stealth force members used to do the dirty work and assassinations and executions.

We had to hunt down some important people for the soul society and sometimes gain some very important and vital information. We were seen as mysterious ninjas to other people back then.

We also had to keep it on the down low if we were a part of that squad, which is why we wear masks and dark clothing to cover our identities and successfully do our missions.

It was one of the requirements of being a stealth force member, and it came in handy.

He caught on. "I see I'll try to remember then"

Renji was obviously confused.

"Okay…"

We were now passing a cave, but all of a sudden, we heard the sound of a hollow scream echo through the cave. We looked at each other, and then ran.

We ran inside, hearing our footsteps echo in the cave. It took us a long time to get to the end. We stopped and our eyes widened. We saw a whole nest of hollows sleeping.

I thought that this was going to be hard, especially since I can't release my zanpaktou. I have my reasons. It would be way too dangerous, which is why I only released my zanpaktou in a big emergency, like Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku. But right now, I couldn't tell if this was an emergency or not.

Captain Kuchiki and Renji tried to walk a little more quietly while I had no trouble at all. Thanks to the ruthless training I had in the stealth force, I could do anything without making a single sound.

We walked around the cave looking at the various hollows, wondering how to handle this. I then remembered a situation that I was in before that was similar to this and how I handled it. I looked at captain Kuchiki and Renji and mouthed words.

Renji already gave me an approving look, already knowing my style.

"I have an Idea, but will you cooperate?" Captain Kuchiki looked at me with his cold eyes and raised an eyebrow. He answered mouthing words.

"What did you have in mind?"

I smiled a devious smile.

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Renji mouthed.

"Have I ever let you down before?"

He was about to mouth something, but I cut him off.

"just trust me, I've been in the same position before, now remember, we all have to do this at the same time, one slip up and were all dead, just do it calmly and concentrate hard, just like I showed you, ready?"

They nodded. We went back to back, each of us facing a different direction, the sleeping hollows surrounding us. I closed my eyes, focusing, crossing my arms with shuriken and kunai knives between my fingers ready to throw them.

I let most of my spiritual pressure flow through the shuriken and kunai knives to give it more power and precision. I also tried to take in the presences of the hollows around me, knowing where to aim and where to throw them.

I concentrated my spiritual pressure to sting the Captain and Renji a bit, them doing the same, which was the signal.

I quickly threw all of them with good precision and aim, each hitting the marks I was going for, followed by hollow screams. I opened my eyes to see that all the hollows that were once here had vanished.

I smiled. I felt like I was back at the stealth force. Captain Kuchiki and Renji started to walk to me, while looking around. Captain Kuchiki first spoke.

"Good job, third seat Hitomi, I'll be sure to inform your grandfather on your work in my report today"

I blushed. I never heard him give me any compliments before. I smiled.

"Thank you, captain"

He nodded. I then remembered something.

"Captain, that strategy was actually a stealth force attack, so do you think you could keep that a secret?"

"Understood"

"Thank you, captain, Renji! That goes for you too!"

"ya, ya, I know!" He was looking at two openings trying to figure out which one was the real exit.

"Umm, do you know the exit out of here?" he screamed echoing through the cave.

I pointed to the right one. "The exit is that way"

"Are you sure?" I looked at the path real closely.

"Yeah, I'm positive" and I walked ahead, and Captain Kuchiki followed.

As we walked, I noticed that it was getting colder and colder, but Captain Kuchiki and Renji didn't seem to notice. I felt a breeze pass me, which sent a chill down my spine. I was really cold, and I covered myself. I started to fall behind. Captain Kuchiki seemed to notice because he waited for me and looked at Renji.

"Renji, go ahead, we'll catch up later"

"Yes, captain"

And with that, he disappeared and he looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm all right, really, I'm just a little cold" he looked a little surprised.

I just looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

All of a sudden, he pinned me to the floor, holding my wrists against the floor so it left my hands unable to move. I could have kicked him off me, but I was too shocked and I remembered he was my captain.

"C-Captain Kuchiki!"

"Don't move"

He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his, passing through his cold exterior, noticing warm eyes.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Try not to move"

He had a hand over my body.

"bakudo number 9"

I was paralyzed, scared of what he was going to do next, extremely scared, about to cry for help, but unable to. I regretted not kicking him off of me. Then he pointed at my chest.

"Hado number 4, byakurai"

White lightning shot out of his finger. I coughed up blood, finally able to move, I grasped my neck, trying to breathe, and he got off of me. The last thing I heard was the cry of a hollow.


	4. Chapter 4: Kuchiki Manor

A/N: It's me again! I'm fast. I was kind of going to take a break, but then I got bored and decided to update. I also saw some of the reviews I got, and I didn't want to disappoint you guys. Also, if you haven't noticed, I may tend to leave you in a cliffhanger. I apologize for that, I really try not to, but it just comes out the way it is. Once again, I apologize. Oh, and If you're a little disappointed about the zanpaktou thing, I'll give you a hint. Why do you think I named this story Darkness and Light? Hehehe... If you have any more questions, feel free try ask, and I'll try to answer them. Chapter 4 people, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only Hitomi and her zanpaktou and other OC's you might come across.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 4- Kuchiki Manor

Hitomi's POV:

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of a light snoring. I felt a pain in my chest. I looked at my wrists and saw bandages and felt bandages around my chest as well. I winced at the pain. I tried to remember what happened before I ended up in this condition. My eyes widened.

I sat up, scared to death, coughing in the process and looked at my hands to see there was blood on it. I felt so weak, I never felt so weak before, it was pathetic. I tried to stay calm and looked at my surroundings. I was in a recovery room that looked a lot like the ones in the squad 4 barracks. There was a window by my bed and a bedside table with a flower vase that had 1 flower in it. I kept hearing someone snore annoyingly next to me. I looked to my right to see Renji sitting in a chair, sleeping and snoring. I laughed.

He looked so hilarious when he slept, but then I felt the pain coming back. The pain was like that time I got stabbed with a kunai knife in my chest. Renji started to wake up, stretching his arms out. When he finally realized that I was awake, his eyes widened.

"Hitomi! Are you alright! Do you feel ok?" I grunted and looked at my wrists again, remembering his tight grip on me as he held me down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, except for the fact that Captain Kuchiki almost killed me!"

He looked at me with a confused look.

"What are you talking about? He saved your life?" now I was confused.

"What? Are you retarded? How do you think I ended up in this condition?"

"Well he-

He was cut off when Captain Unohana, grandpa, and Captain Kuchiki entering through the door. My grandpa rushed over to me.

"Hitomi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine grandpa"

I glared at Captain Kuchiki, who was looking back at me. I didn't know why he did that. He would never do that to me!

Captain Unohana seemed to notice this and spoke up.

"Hitomi, Captain Kuchiki explained everything to us, but it's not what you think"

"Yeah, Captain Kuchiki saved your life from a hollow" Renji said.

My eyes widened. That's when I remembered the last sound I heard before I passed out, the cry of a hollow. I felt so embarrassed, thinking that the person who saved me was the person who almost killed me. Captain Unohana seemed to notice this and smiled.

"Renji, head Captain Yamamoto, don't you think that we should let Captain Kuchiki explain"

"Alright, let him explain" Renji said, obviously not getting it.

"I think we should let Captain Kuchiki explain" she said with her creepy voice and smile. Of course, Renji couldn't turn that down, and even captain Unohana's smile could get to grandpa.

"Feel better Hitomi" Renji said before leaving. I smiled.

"Thanks" and with that they left, but I mouthed "thank you" to Captain Unohana. With a final nod, she left. Captain Kuchiki and I looked at each other for a minute.

I smiled and looked at the palms of my hands.

"Listen, Captain, I'm sorry that I-

"It's okay" he cut me off. My eyes widened, and I looked up. He was looking at me with warm eyes, like the ones I had seen when he pinned me down. I tried to prevent a blush that was coming.

"That hollow, it was the one who was following us. It was a particular hollow that can infiltrate our bodies and completely annihilate us from the inside. But they first take in all of your body heat, so you start to feel cold. They usually travel to the chest of its victim to use as an energy source and stays there. If I had not done what I have done sooner, you would be dead by now"

I felt really guilty now.

"I see. Thank you Captain" I smiled. I was really glad that he was there. I sighed.

"So, how long do you think I'll stay in this room?" I asked changing the subject.

"You have a choice, you can either stay here, stay at your grandpa's manor stay in my manor"

I thought about it for a moment looking out the window, the light blinding me a little.

Recovery rooms were a pain, grandpa would smother me, which is why I live in my barracks, but I've never seen Captain Kuchiki's manor before.

I looked at him smiling,

"I think that I'd rather stay at your manor, I'd like to see it" I said in my sweet voice. He smiled

We were walking through the hallways in his manor. It looked similar to my grandpa's, the one I used to live in. the usual picture frames, fancy vases, various rooms, nice kitchens, many maids with proper manners who will serve you even if they'll die doing it, the usual.

"Wow, Captain, your manor is similar to mine"

When He was about reply, my legs felt weak and I fell over. I expected to crash into the hard wooden floor. But instead, I felt the warm embrace of someone. I looked up to see that my Captain had caught me.

"C-Captain Kuchiki I

He cut me off.

"If you couldn't walk, you should have just said so"

I felt so embarrassed, not being able to walk in front of my captain, it was pretty pathetic. If Soi Fon saw me right now, she'd say the same thing too. Captain Kuchiki carried me bridal style and started to walk me to the room I was supposed to sleep in.

"Its okay captain, I can walk"

"You shouldn't strain yourself" I was surprised. I overlooked the situation I was in right now. I yawned. I guess I was a little sleepy. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his body heat. I smiled. I wondered how long I was going to stay in this nice manor.

Yay!


	5. Chapter 5: Their History Part 1

A/N: Chapter 5. Ok, if you are wondering why Byakuya is nicer to Hitomi, then this chapter is going to explain it all and more. It is basically going to talk about her past and you get to know her zanpaktou's names. Notice how I added an s to name? hehe… By the way, her first flashback isn't supposed to the one just like in the back to the pendulum arc, just clearing that up. Enjoy chapter 5! Also, this week is fall break for me, so I have a week off. So if I'm bored, I'm going to update. Enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only Hitomi and her zanpaktou

Darkness and Light

Chapter 5- Their History Part 1

Hitomi's POV:

"So, are you feeling better?" I was having a conversation with my two zanpaktou who were manifested and sitting at the edge of my bed. That was Shirotenshi. I have two zanpaktou. Very few people know about this because my zanpaktou are very destructive and I hardly ever use it. Shirotenshi had silver hair, blue eyes, and wore a white kimono with a golden obi. She also wore a white ribbon with a white wing pendant on it.

My other zanpaktou, Kuromaou, wore a black kimono with a red obi, had black eyes, black hair, and wore a black ribbon with a pendant of a black wing. I also achieved Bankai 4 years ago which is why I can manifest my zanpaktou. No one knows about this besides me. Those weren't their real names, but they didn't want to be called by their real name because when i called talked to them, they would both look up.

I was in my bed in the room I was staying in.

I looked at my wrists.

"A little bit"

"That damn hollow entered your body the moment you went into that cave, I can't believe I didn't notice that" said Kuromaou.

I looked at my zanpaktou who had worried looks. They cared for me more than anything or anyone. I smiled.

"It's okay you guys, you act like I never got hurt before"

"But we haven't seen you like this in a long time, Hitomi, you have a big hole in your chest! When was the last time you got a big hole in your body?" Shirotenshi said.

"I don't know"

"Just promise me you'll be more careful!"

"I will, jeez, you worry more than grandpa"

There was a knock at the door.

"Lady Hitomi, you have visitors"

My zanpaktou returned to their sheathed forms.

"Come in!" a maid entered the room with Renji, Rangiku, Momo, Captain Hitsuguya, Nanao, Shunsui and Jushiro following behind.

_Oh wow, this many people came just to visit me?_ I thought.

"Uhh, hey guys"

Rangiku, Nanao and Momo looked at me closely.

"Wow, I never saw you this hurt in a while" Rangiku said in a surprised voice.

"Yah, I've never heard that before" I said rolling my eyes.

I turned to look at the maid. "Thank you" she bowed and left closing the door.

Captain Hitsuguya sat at the edge of my bed.

"I don't believe this, your first mission being third seat in squad 6 and you get a giant hole in your chest"

"Uhhh, nice to see you care"

Renji sat on a chair on the side of my bed.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah"

Shunsui looked around the room holding his straw hat.

"Wow Hitomi, you gonna stay here?"

"Yup"

Momo, Nanao and Momo grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of my bed.

"It was nice of Captain Kuchiki to let you stay here" Momo said.

Jushiro and Kyoraku took a seat on the couch.

"You're lucky that Captain Kuchiki saved you, I wish Captain would save me from a hollow sometimes" Rangiku said.

"You can take care of yourself" Captain Hitsuguya said.

"Aww, how mean" Rangiku said pouting.

"Where are Kiyone and Sentaro? Aren't they usually with you?" I asked Jushiro trying to change the subject.

"They're on a mission. They're coming back tomorrow"

Renji sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"There's one thing I never understood"

"Understood about what?"

"Why is it that Captain Kuchiki acts differently around you?"

"That was random"

"But true, I don't think I've ever seen a time where he was mean to you" Nanao said talking for the first time ever since she got here.

"That's because Hitomi here has known Byakuya ever since they were little kids"

Everyone gasped except for me, Shunsui, and Jushiro.

"Hitomi, you never told me that!" Renji said surprised.

"Well, now you know, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we want to know what you guys were like when you were kids!" Rangiku said.

Jushiro started to think.

"You two were really close back then, even when you were still in Shino Academy"

"Wait a second, me, you and Rukia became best friends in Shino academy, we hung out all the time, how come we never saw you with him?" Renji said confused.

"I don't know. He came to visit me sometimes in Shino academy, and we used to train together with Yoruichi. He would sometimes visit me when grandpa trained me"

Now Renji looked really confused. He shook his head trying to make sense of what I just said.

"Where were we when this was all happening? And who's Yoruichi?"

Jushiro, Shunsui, and I looked at each other with serious looks, remembering the past.

"What?"

We shook our heads. "Nothing, just never mind"

"Come on! Tell us how you guys met" Rangiku said not giving up. I sighed.

"Fine… Let's see…"

_Flash back…_

"_Grandpa, where are we going?"_

_Grandpa woke me up early and told me to get dressed then meet him outside our manor. I wore my white shitagi, a black kosode with a black skirt along with a black sash with the shoes that Soi Fon gave me. I usually wore this when I trained. _

_He just started to walk and told me to follow._

"_We are going to the Kuchiki Manor and we are going to discuss your training"_

"_You're going to discuss my training? But I'm doing just fine. Yoruichi is doing good training me in flash step, Jushiro and Shunsui are helping me fight with two zanpaktou, Captain Hirako and Lieutenant Sarugaki are teaching me how to trust my instincts, Captain Unohana is teaching me how to use healing Kido, You're teaching me in combat, then I have to practice it all over again in the academy! What else do I need training in!" I said complaining._

_Could you blame me? Ever since I was old enough to fight, grandpa made sure I was properly trained. I have been training for practically my whole life! I barely had any time to myself._

"_You still need someone to train you in kido, and Captain Shihoin is currently training someone else right now, and claims that she is having trouble training both of you"_

"_I know, she's training Soi Fon too, but she doesn't seem to have a problem with it, she trains us both at the same time anyways"_

"_That's not who I meant" I was confused. She didn't say she was training anyone else besides me and Soi Fon._

"_Hey grandpa, can we just flash step there? This is too slow"_

"_Are you sure you can follow?"_

"_Of course I can!"_

"_Ok then"_

_The next thing I know, he disappeared and I followed._

_We arrived in front of the Kuchiki Manor._

"_I see that you are excelling in flash step. As your grandfather and mentor I am proud" he said in a bold voice._

"_Thanks"_

_All of a sudden I heard screams and Laughter coming from the manor. _

"_Give that back you damn werecat!" a boyish voice said._

"_I wonder what kind of future the Kuchiki clan will have with a leader who can't even beat a girl in a game of tag!"_

_A voice that sounded a lot like Yoruichi's said._

_I looked at my grandpa with a confused look and he just shrugged._

_The doors opened with Captain Kuchiki at the door. _

"_Head Captain, Hitomi, Captain Shihoin and I have been excpecting you"_

_They nodded and we entered the manor. After we walked through several halls, we entered their backyard. I then noticed Yoruichi with a ribbon in her hand getting chased by a boy that looked a little older than me._

_He had gray eyes, long black hair, and wore a blue and white uniform that looked a lot like the boys uniform in Shino academy, but a little different. He looked like he needed some help in catching her._

_I looked at my grandpa seeking approval. He nodded and I chased Yoruichi using flash step. When I finally caught up to her, we went through hand-to-hand combat. She tried to kick and punch me numerous times, but I just dodged and blocked every single one of them. I finally grabbed her foot, and threw her up in the air, but she flipped through the air and landed gracefully onto the ground. She smiled. _

"_Wow, cats do always land gracefully on their feet"_

_I muttered with one hand behind my back._

_She walked up to me and ruffled my hair. "You're getting good Hitomi" The gray eyed boy was now standing next to Captain Kuchiki with wide eyes seeming to have watched the whole thing. _

_Yoruichi looked at Grandpa. "Head Captain, are we going to discuss Hitomi's training?"_

"_I believe we are"_

"_Alright, we'll have to cut off this came of tag, Byakuya-bo" she said while we were walking over to grandpa._

"_Stop calling me that you damn werecat!" he said really pissed. I would have laughed, but he would've been mad if I did._

_Grandpa looked at me. "Hitomi, This is Captain Kuchiki's grandson, Byakuya Kuchiki, Byakuya, this is my granddaughter, Hitomi." He said introducing us to each other._

_I gave him a big smile. "Nice to meet you, Byakuya-sama"_

"_Nice to meet you too"_

_His grandpa nudged him._

"_I-I mean Lady Hitomi" he said bowing. I laughed. _

"_Like that never happened before" I thought._

"_So, what do you guys mean when you say that you're going to discuss my training?" I asked looking at Yoruichi._

_She sighed. "Well, I'm training you, Byakuya-bo, and Soi Fon and it's kinda affecting my work. We're thinking of a way for me to train you and Byakuya-bo at the same time"_

"_You also need a kido expert to teach you in kido, and Captain Kuchiki is willing to do that for you since he is already training Byakuya himself, he will just train you both at the same time" Grandpa said._

"_But they already teach kido in the academy"_

"_You need to be properly trained" I sighed. That was always his answer._

"_We have to discuss matters; you may stay here with my grandson, Byakuya"_

"_Yes grandfather, I know" he said rolling his eyes._

_Captain Kuchiki nodded._

"_This way, Head Captain, Captain Shihoin"_

_Captain Kuchiki left with Yoruichi and grandpa following, leaving me and Byakuya-sama alone in his backyard._

_I turned to look at the Byakuya. _

"_So, Yoruichi's training you too?"_

"_Sadly, yes"_

"_She isn't that bad once you get used to it"_

_He held his hair up with his hand._

"_Ugh that damn werecat stole my ribbon"_

_I smiled. I took out my hand which was behind my back the whole time. His eyes widened. "You mean this one?"_

_He looked at the white ribbon that was in my hand._

_I gave it to him, and he took it tying up his hair._

"_Thanks, wait, how'd you get it back?"_

"_Before I threw her in the air, I grabbed it without her noticing, simple pick pocket trick"_

_He finished tying his hair._

"_Wow, you're not bad, you want to go to the Koi pond? My grandpa might take a while when it comes to training"_

"_I know how that feels, my grandpa is so chatty"_

"_The Head Captain is chatty? He doesn't seem like it"_

"_Neither does Captain Kuchiki"_

_There was a moment of silence._

_We laughed. _

"_Maybe both of our grandpa's might have a different personality"_

"_Maybe, let's go"_

"_Right"_

_End of flashback…_

"That's how we met and became friends"

Renji still looked confused. "I still don't know who this Yoruichi is"

"Let's just say she's a Flash Step expert"

"Awww, what a sweet meeting, I think" Rangiku said thinking about it.

"Wow, Captain Kuchiki used to be a brat when he was small? I can't imagine that!" Nanao said.

Shunsui and Jushiro laughed.

"I remembered when he was still a teenager; he was a cocky little brat" Shunsui said laughing.

"I didn't know Byakushi was like that!" a cheery little voice said. We looked to see Yachiru laughing.

We were taken by surprise.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi! How did you get here?" Momo said surprised.

She jumped on my shoulder.

"I set up hidden tunnels in Byakushi's Manor, and I love story time!"

"So, that's how you became friends?" Jushiro said changing the subject.

"That's right"

"What happened next?"

"Well, we just talked at the Koi Pond and stuff, nothing special"

"Tell us!" Rangiku said shaking me.

"Hey, wait a second; don't we have a meeting to get to?"

Captain Hitsuguya said.

"Isn't it for lieutenants and Captains?"

Everyone's eyes widened realizing everyone in the room was a captain or lieutenant, except for me.

They got up.

"We'll come back later Hitomi! And when we do you have to tell us what happened next!"

All of them rushed out of the room, pushing and shoving, finally leaving out the door.

A maid came through the door with a tray of food.

"Lady Hitomi, it's time for lunch"

"Awesome, I'm hungry"

Wow, long chappie, hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6: Their History Part 2

A/N: Hi! It's me again! Well, this is chapter 6, their past part 2. BTW, Their History parts 1 & 2 are full of flashbacks so they are long chapters. Please review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Only Hitomi and her Zanpaktou and other OC's you might come across.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 6- Their History part 2

Hitomi's POV:

I was still in my bed eating a cookie. I had to sneak it because the maids and nurses were being so strict. The only thing they let me eat was the food they gave me.

They won't even let me leave the room. I felt like a bird stuck in a cage. There was a knock at the door and I quickly hid my cookie and got rid of any evidence that I was eating a cookie.

"C-Come in!"

Captain Kuchiki came in.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki"

He closed the door and sat down on the couch.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked in his monotone voice.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm feeling better"

"That's good to hear, have the nurses treated you right"

"Yes, But the nurses are so strict"

"They are just being cautious"

"I keep trying to tell them I'm fine, but the nurses don't believe me. They've been so strict on me! I can't even leave the room."

There was a moment of silence and I looked at my wrists not knowing what else to say.

"I'll make you a deal"

I looked up.

"I you stay put until you're allowed to walk, then I will take you to the Koi pond"

My eyes widend.

"The one we used to go to as kids? Really?"

The Koi pond was a beautiful pond with a lot of fish in it. There was a little bridge over it to. There was luscious grass and beautiful flowers. It was a beautiful place. Captain Kuchiki and I used to go to that place when we took a break from training.

He sighed.

"Do I ever Lie?"

He said raising an eyebrow.

A hell butterfly came through the open window. Captain Kuchiki held out his hand and the hell butterfly sat on his finger. After he got the message, the hell butterfly left. He stood up.

"I'm needed"

He headed for the door.

"It's a promise right?"

He stopped at the door.

"You have my word"

He then left with a promise he has yet to keep.

I smiled. When we were kids, he would always worry too much, even now. Even though it was just a scratch, he'd be the first to worry.

_Flashback…_

_Byakuya-sama and I were in the forest chasing each other practicing shunpo. We didn't know why, we just made it into some game. He was chasing me first. He came close to catching 3 times, but I managed to escape. _

"_Come on, Byakuya-sama!" We were having a lot of fun. I was laughing and laughing enjoying one of the only breaks I have from training, and I was glad to spend it with him._

_I felt him catching up, so I sped up a little bit. But obviously that didn't work because I felt his hand grip my arm. He pulled me back._

"_I finally caught you" he said panting._

"_No you didn't!" I was standing on a tall tree looking down on him. His eyes widened and looked at the scarf I was wearing. He jumped back in surprise. I smiled. His facial expression was priceless. He was about to speak, but I cut him off._

"_Way of Onmitsu, Molting Cicada" I yelled._

"_That technique is only mastered by stealth force members! How'd you master it?" He yelled back._

_I jumped on the ground._

"_You'll have to catch me first!" I flash stepped laughing. _

_I tripped over a big rock falling on the ground. I sat up feeling my face to see if I had a scratch. I looked at my hand, hoping there wasn't any blood on it. Sure enough, there was blood on it._

"_Hitomi!" Byakuya appeared next to me. _

_He sat down next to me examining my face. _

"_Hitomi! How'd you get this?"_

"_I think I tripped over a rock. No big deal."_

"_Still you should be more careful."_

"_What's the big deal? It's just a scratch"_

_Byakuya-sama helped me stand up._

_I winced at the pain and noticed that my ankle twisted. He was going to kill me._

"_What?"_

_I gave him a little laugh, trying to ease it in. He said that If I ever got hurt by being so reckless, he would criticize me._

"_I think I twisted my ankle"_

"_Hitomi!"_

"_Sorry!"_

_He sighed and picked me up bridal style which took me by surprise._

"_Wow! What are doing!"_

"_Helping you"_

"_I can still walk!"_

_He touched my ankle and I winced._

"_Oh can you" he said rolling his eyes, and then started to walk._

"_Aren't you going to criticize me now?"_

"_When we show up to the manor with me carrying you and our friends laugh, that'll be good enough"_

"_HEY!" He then laughed which pissed me off._

_End of Flashback…_

I smiled at the memory, sucking on the cookie.

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in"

The maid came in. "Your visitors are back lady Hitomi"

Once again, my friends were back.

"Thank you" The maid bowed and left. When I looked around, they were in the same seats they were in before they left for the meeting, which took me by surprise.

"S-So, how was the meeting?" I said still recovering from the shock.

"Cool, now tell us what happened next!" Rangiku said which scared me.

"Alright! Let's see…"

_Flashback…_

"_So, your grandpa already has an open position for you in his squad?"_

"_Yeah, after I finish my training, I'll be third seat in squad 6, and I'm going to be the 28__th__ head of my clan" _

"_That's awesome!"_

_We were having a conversation on the small bridge that's right above the koi pond, looking at our reflection on the clear water._

"_I know, how about you?"_

_I sighed._

"_Well, let's see, because of all the training I'm getting, I have lots of choices. I already summoned my zanpaktou, I'm pretty good at fighting, I'm an expert at flash step, I have 2 zanpaktou, I can just choose what squad I can go to. But I'm planning to be a part of the stealth force, squad 2. I'll probably be the youngest stealth force member besides Soi Fon. Yoruichi is going to recommend her third seat to be 12__th__ squads captain, so she's probably going to make me her new third seat too."_

"_Nice"_

_At the corner of my eye, I noticed grandpa, Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi walking toward us. I was scared now. I hope that he's not going to make me do extra training._

"_Hi grandpa" me and Byakuya-sama said._

"_It's been decided. Hitomi, from now on Captain Kuchiki and Captain Shihoin will train both you and Byakuya at the same time" Grandpa said._

"_Cool" Byakuya said._

"_I'm okay with that"_

_We looked at eachother. _

"_Alright, I guess I'll see you more often"_

_Byakuya said holding his hand out._

"_I guess we will" I shook hands with him. That was how he and I became very good friends._

_End of Flashback…_

"There, the end, now can we talk about something else now?" I said trying to change the subject. My head was hurting from all the flash backs and I just want to talk about something else for a change.

"Aww, so that's how you guys became friends? Over training?" Rangiku said.

"Not changing the subject here!" I said really wanting to get over my headache.

"Hey, isn't Head captains yearly banquet coming up in two weeks" Jushiro said.

Rangiku smiled. "Oh ya, this year's theme is all about sakura blossoms"

"Captain Kuchiki is going to love that, his favorite type of flower is sakura blossoms"

Rangiku gasped. "why don't you go with captain Kuchiki go together, like date!"

I blushed. I never really thought about him that way. Maybe once or twice, but… No way!

"Come on! You guys would make a cut couple!"

"Rangiku, no"

She sighed. "okay, whatever you say" she said suspiciously.

"Rangiku, no"

"What?"

"You're a bad liar, Rangiku, don't do anything"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said smiling. I then noticed her wink an eye to everyone, and they all smiled. Something big is going to happen.

Another long chappie. Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Marking Rangiku's Grave

A/N: Spring break is turning out to be so boring. What makes it worse is that my friends keep waking me up at ten o'clock when I want to wake up at three o'clock. I like to get a lot of rest. Anyways, this is chapter 7. Rangiku is going to be very devious :D. BTW, I changed something on chapter 1, so you should go over it so you won't be confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 7- Marking Rangiku's Grave

Hitomi's POV:

"Lady Hitomi, it seems that you are able to walk now, and pretty soon you'll be able to go back to work" the nurse said writing something down on a clip board.

I was getting a check up from a 4th squad nurse. I honestly thought this was pointless because I'm pretty sure I can tell if I can walk. I was also getting pissed off because I was getting told things about my condition that I already knew. No wonder those 11th squad members got so mad!

"Really, so, am I allowed to leave the room from now on?"

I said trying not to sound pissed.

She stopped writing stuff and looked at me with a smile.

"That's right, but you have to have our permission first"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" she left the room.

I sighed. The real reason I was pissed off was because of what happened a few days ago.

_Flashback…_

"_Hitomi, what happened between you and captain Kuchiki anyways?"_

_Rangiku visited me this time. I asked her smuggle me another cookie. I was happily munching on it like there was no tomorrow._

_I looked up from my cookie. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, if you were best friends with him before, then why aren't you best friends with him now?"_

_There was a moment of silence. _

"_Well, while I became a part of the stealth force and he became part of squad six, we had a lot of duties and responsibilities that we barely had time to hang out anymore. Then, when I became third seat in squad 10 and he became Captain of squad 6. We decided something."_

"_What did you decide on?"_

"_Well, we both agreed that we would have even more responsibilities and that we would just maintain a personal relationship"_

"_So that's what happened!"_

"_Why do you suddenly take interest in my personal life?"_

"_Nothing really, just needed something to work with"_

_My eyes widened._

"_What!"_

_Her eyes widened realizing what she just said. She was a horrible liar._

"_Oops! Nothing, it's nothing"_

"_Rangiku"_

"_It's nothing, really"_

_End of flashback…_

I sighed. Rangiku loved to play matchmaker. When she thinks two people should be together, she goes all out. I am so dead.

"Gah! Why did I tell her all that!" I yelled at myself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

It was Captain Kuchiki. He visited me daily to make sure that I wasn't lonely. It was really sweet of him.

I smiled. "Hi Captain! Guess what?"

"What?" He said in his monotone voice.

"I can walk now!"

"Come on Captain, you promised!"

He looked at me for a second to make sure I wasn't lying and showed a sign of defeat. "I keep my promises. I'll meet you in front of the manor" he walked off probably asking the nurse if I can leave the room.

"Yaaay!" I jumped out of bed. I could finally get some fresh air.

I opened my closet. My eyes widened.

"RANGIKU!"

_You are so dead Rangiku!_

_Cliffie! Don't worry, I already posted chapter 8! fall break is boring._


	8. Chapter 8: An Almost Weird Confession

A/N: Hello. Chapter 8. Extremely fast update and extremely bored out of my mind. Enjoy. Also, may be rated T for romance. BTW, longest chapter ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 8: An Almost Weird Confession

I opened my closet.

My eyes widened.

"RANGIKU!"

* * *

Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, Momo, Captain Hitsuguya and Nanao were in the 8th squad barracks. Captain Ukitake was drinking tea, Captain Kyoraku was taking a nap, Nanao was going over some papers, Captain Hitsuguya looked really pissed and Momo was fidgeting.

"I can't believe were doing this" Captain Hitsuguya said in frustration.

"Awww, come Toshiro, you have to admit they would make a good couple"

"No they wouldn't! And don't call me that!"

Captain Ukitake stopped drinking tea. "Captain, you see, the only reason, at least I hope it's the only reason were doing this is because people in the past have loved Hitomi before"

"But little Hitomi is seems to be a little clueless when it comes to love"

Captain Kyoraku said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, and based on the story that Hitomi told us about, we think that Captain Kuchiki might have felt something for her, and we plan to give her a little push" Nanao said pushing her glasses up.

Captain Hitsuguya grunted. He had to admit that they would make a really good couple. "Then why send my lieutenant to do the dirty work?"

Captain Kyoraku yawned. "She insisted, and she told us to meet here" Captain Ukitake explained.

The door opened with a big bam and Rangiku came in giggling with all of Hitomi's clothes.

"Did you get the job done?"Nanao said.

"Yup! She's going to look so hot!"

She said excitedly.

Hitomi's POV:

My eye was twitching from the embarrassment and anger of what I was wearing. I was wearing a really short and pink, black and white kimono that went about four inches below my hips with really long sleeves with ribbons. I also wore black boots that was mid way above my knees. She replaced all of my clothes with all these short kimonos.

_Rangiku is so dead the next time I see her…_

Captain Kuchiki was just looking at me with wide eyes.

I sighed. _How the hell am I supposed explain to him that Rangiku somehow snuck by me and replaced my clothes with all these? Damn it Rangiku! _

"I can explain, see-

I felt something soft cover me. It was white and had squad six's sign on it. I was Captain Kuchiki's Haori.

"Captain, your Haori"

"Just keep it. You seem to need it more than I do." I smiled. Just like before. He hasn't changed much after all.

"Thanks" I put my hands through the sleeves. I felt like I was in charge. I smiled. I liked that feeling.

"Let's go now, shall we" I took his hand and led the way to the koi pond dragging him.

* * *

We were standing on the bridge, looking at our reflection in the clear water, like what we used to do as kids.

"Remember when we used to be kids? We would always go here when our grandpas would start a really long conversation or when we were bored, we would always come here and look at our reflection?" I said feeling really nostalgic.

"Yes, I remember looking at our reflections and realizing how much we've grown"

"That's right; I remember when you finally didn't need me to get your ribbon back for you" I laughed.

"I also seemed to remember that I was the one who always covered up your mistakes" Yup, that was him alright. He always had a comeback that I couldn't answer back to.

"hmmmm…."

"What is it" he said in a usual monotone voice.

"Well, it seems that you haven't changed back from when we were kids"

There was a moment of silence. I guess that he was thinking of a comeback

"I don't know what you are referring to"

He said with a really scary glare. But I wasn't affected. If you've been with my grandpa for your whole life who looked like his facial expression would never change, you wouldn't be frightened either. I then thought of a good idea.

"I think I'll just call you Byakuya again like I used to"

"I prefer you not"

"You know I will anyway"

He sighed. He knew me well enough to know that I was a free spirit.

"Hey, look! The sakura blossoms are in bloom today!" I ran to the sakura trees to see that they were beautiful and really made the atmosphere calm and relaxing. I stared at one in particular. It was the very first one that caught my eye.

I heard byakuya silently walk up to me.

"You still seem to have your interest in flowers"

There was a moment of silence. Mostly because I was still gazing off. I was thinking about how Hisana died when the first plum blossoms bloomed during that season.

It was the very first time I ever saw Byakuya cry. He stayed in his manor for a whole month, not wanting to see anyone. But of course, I snuck in and saw him grieving about her death. I finally dragged him out, not bothering to struggle.

I finally got him to snap out of it get to work. This is the thing about flowers. All the time I look at them, it either brought good memories, or bad memories. I shook off the memories coursing through my head.

"Yeah, I guess I do" It would have been insensitive of me if I brought up his deceased wife.

"You seem to instantly gaze when you spot a cherry blossom. What is it? " he asked me seeming to notice my mood.

"It's nothing"

"Is this about Hisana?" I looked at him with wide eyes. He was looking at the flower I was

"How did you-

"I can read you like an open book" he said shifting only his eyes to look at him. Am I really easy to read?

I looked at the grass surrounding my feet, hiding my eyes.

"It would have been insensitive of me if I brought her up"

There was a moment of silence. I hated moments of silence. They mean trouble.

"She'll always hold a place in my heart, but I am no longer grieving about her death"

"That's good to hear"

_This was really depressing to talk about, I wish he would just change the subject._

"That Haori looks good on you, you look in charge"

I smiled. _Wish granted._

* * *

"What are we doing here?" a pissed off captain said said.

"SHHH Captain! Or they'll hear us! And it'll ruin their little date" a certain strawberry blonde lieutenant whispered loudly trying to make her captain talk more quietly.

"Wait! They're on a date! What the hell! I got to stop this!"

Captain Hitsuguya said struggling to get out of the bush they were hiding in.

"NO!" Momo yelled while she pulled himin, who was still struggling.

Hitomi's POV:

I put my hands on my hips looking bold.

"You think so? Maybe I'll be a captain one day" I said smiling.

"Silly thoughts"

"Hey! It could happen!"

"You have not even achieved Bankai yet, I highly doubt it"

If only he knew. I raised an eyebrow getting an idea.

"Care to bet?"

He looked at me with his cold eyes.

"What will we wager?"

"I bet that I'll be a captain one day. This bet will last for as long as I live"

"It will take some time"

"Cocky, Huh? Whatever. Anyways, the loser has to do what the winner says"

He gave me a glare. I am so going to win this.

"Deal"

Then we shook on it.

* * *

"They're not supposed to be making a bet and talking about a deceased wife! What are they doing?" Rangiku whispered while her and were Momo looking through binoculars. Momo tied him up. It wasn't that hard.

"MMMMMMGRGM!" Captain Hitsuguya said. He was tied up in a spiritual pressure concealing rope.

(Translation: Get me out of this thing!)

"Wait! They seem to be talking about something else! I heard the word love in it!" Momo whispered giving him an update.

His eyes widend. "MRRRRRRRMRM!"

(Translation: MATSUMOTO! Shit, I have to stop this!)

Hitomi's POV:

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" Byakuya said changing the subject.

"That was random, but no, I don't know" we said looking at the sakura blossoms again.

"Have you? You know, after Hisana died?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I might have"

"REALLY! Who is she! When did this happen! Why did I miss it! tell me!"

He looked at me with warmer eyes.

"She is someone special, I fell in love with her the moment I saw her"

My eyes widened.

* * *

"YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!" Rangiku and Momo said dancing happily with eaachother.

"He's about to confess!"

"MMM!" Captain Hitsuguya was now wide yed and struggling to get free"

Hitomi's POV:

My eyes widend.

_Is he talking about me? no way…_

"who is it?" I asked.

He sighed, seeming a little disappointed.

"What?" Did I do something wrong? Or was h just trying to avoid the subject?

"No avoiding the subject! Ok, at least give me a hint!"

He looked at me with the most meaningful eyes. I always loved those eyes. They show a cold exterior, but can change to warm, loving eyes.

He pulled me into a warm hug, my head resting against his chest. "Byakuya…"

* * *

Rangiku and Momo were happily jumping around because they found love for their friend.

Captain Hitsuguya's spiritual pressure started to go out of control, but he still stood up, finally jumping out of the bushes.

Hitomi's POV:

We looked at each other for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Have I been waiting for this? I had a sudden urge to…

"MMMMMMMMMEMEMM!" we heard someone yell. We quickly let go of each other, hoping no one saw that bizarre thing that just happened. We saw Captain Hitsuguya tied up in ropes. He came towards me while Rangiku and Momo ran after him. What were they doing here?

"Captain Hitsuguya? Guys what did you do to him?" I said slowly untying him. After I untied the rope around his mouth he panted heavily. The first thing he said was..

"Matsumoto!"


	9. Chapter 9: Promises and Fights

A/N: Hi! hehe… I read the last chapter and laughed myself. Fall break is over! I also fixed the spelling problem in the chapter title. Hehe… Well, this is chapter 9, also, there's not much going on here, just enjoy the humor! I hope… ok, the truth is, I'm kind of facing a writer's block, so I just came up with this. Enjoyez!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 9- A Promise Still Kept and stupid fights

A week passed after the little incident happened. After I told Rangiku and Momo to take Captain Hitsuguya to the squad 4 barracks right after he fainted because the rope drained most of his spiritual pressure out of him, Byakuya and I were both really left in an awkward situation.

But, we both just decided to get on with our lives. I also made Rangiku and Momo promise me that they will not say a word about this. What happened was a mere, weird moment.

I was already allowed to be up and be able to go to work. I've never been so glad to do paperwork. After I finished the last of my pile, I helped Renji on his. He was having trouble on some of them. Mostly because he couldn't read their handwriting, so he always asked me what this and that was.

"Rukia is taking a long time to get back from her mission, huh?" Renji said trying to start a conversation in the silent room.

"Yeah, I can't contact her on my soul phone, but she's probably just fine"

"I guess" I looked at the piece of paper to see Byakuya's name on it. I looked at Byakuya, who was doing paperwork as well. I walked over to his desk.

"Hey Byakuya, This is for you to do"

"I told you not to address me by my first name" Byakuya said taking it but not looking up.

"Do you want me to call you Bya-kun?"

He just sighed. "Never mind"

He knew that I was stubborn.

When I walked back and sat next to Renji doing paper work, he nudged me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispered loudly.

"What?"

"Why are you calling the captain by his first name all of a sudden?"

"Because"

"How come when I suggested that I call him by his first name he said that if I did I would find all of my hair gone the next day?"

"Because he knows me and my levels of stubbornness"

"So if I just call him by his first name he'll just deal with it and think I'm really stubborn?"

"I don't know"

"Are you finished with your little conversation?" we jumped to the sound of his voice and the glare he was giving us.

"Yes sir!" and we went back to doing paperwork.

Suddenly, the door opened with a big boom. There was Kenpachi barging in, looking for someone, probably Yachiru. Byakuya looked up. This was going to be bad. They always had this little rivalry thing. I think it was because they were opposites.

"Captain Zaraki, you lack manners" he said in his suddenly a little scary monotone voice. I think he was pissed off because he forgot to knock.

"Head Captain wants us to meet up with him, and Hitomi too"

"Hi Byakushi! Do you have any candy?"

I heard Yachiru ask popping up next to Byakuya. He then stuffed some kind of candy in to her mouth and she happily took it. I then felt her sitting on my shoulder. She's lighter than you think.

"Hi Tomi-chan!"

"Hi Yachiru"

"Hey, Hitomi, you feeling better? I couldn't visit 'cause Unohana said that you weren't there, were the hell were you anyways?"

"Yeah, I was at Byakuya's manor"

"Wait, you were at his manor? Why the hell were you at his manor?" he said sounding a little upset.

"Do you have a problem with that, Captain Zaraki?" He asked with a more cool yet monotone voice like he was enjoying this. Why was he enjoying this? I looked at the both of them and saw sparks between them. I think Renji noticed too, because he ran out of the room

"Like hell I do! What happened while she was there?"

Now I wish I ran like Renji. Why does this always happen to me and since when did he care where I stayed at?

"Nothing that concerns you"

"Pshh, why am I worried, whatever you did I can probably do better"

"And what can a mere commoner like you do better than I?" he said.

"Hello! I'm right here people, the person I wish you weren't talking about!" I said trying to confirm my presence.

I sighed. "Anyways, Kenpachi what does Grandpa Want with us?"

"I don't know"

"Alright, so can we go now?"

"Fine, but I'm not gonna let this go"

"Since when did you care where I stay?"

"Ever since-

"Kenny!" Yachiru said. She pretended to zip her mouth and throw out the key. What was she talking about?

"Ehhh, nothing"

"Fine, let's just go!"

Grandpa's office…

"Understood?" grandpa said. Apparently there was another hollows nest somewhere like the one we encountered in a previous mission. But this time he wanted to send the three of us because he thought that he needed more powerful people to take care of this, but I still don't know why I'm here. Yachiru got bored and sneaked her way out.

"If you need more powerful people to take care of this, then why do I have to go?"

"I believe in you Hitomi" He said in a proud tone, but I didn't buy it.

"They backed out didn't they?"

"Yes, but it went well for you and Captain Kuchiki before and I think captain Zaraki will do well"

"What about Renji?"

"I have something else for him to do"

"Alright"

"Now Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, I would like it if my little girl didn't get hurt again, so protect her with your lives"

"Grandpa!" I couldn't believe my grandpa asked them to protect me, which was very embarrassing. Kenpachi just smiled and Byakuya grinned.

"Don't smile!" And they instantly stopped smiling.

"I promise to protect her with my life, Head Captain" Byakuya said boldly.

That sounded really sweet of him. I tried to hold in a blush that was coming, but I was horrible at that. I can't believe my grandpa made him say that.

"Yeah, what he said" was all Kenpachi said. If he liked me, then he was going to have to do better than that.

"I thank you, Captain Mayuri should have you're communicators, they will tell you where the nests are Understood?"

"Right" we all said.

We left and headed for the 12th squad barracks.

"I suggest you don't get in my way, Captain Zaraki"

Byakuya started. Was he trying to start a fight?

"Right back at you, Kuchiki"

Right after that, they decided to have a stare off.

Unfortunately, I was standing between them, so if anything happened, I was going to get dragged into it.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"If you do get in my way, then I will have to eliminate you as well as the hollows" Byakuya replied back.

"You wish don't you pretty boy?"

"I see" Byakuya said closing his eyes.

"What?" Kenpachi said.

"The reason of why you hold a grudge against me is because of the fact my face is more appealing than yours"

Ok, I just couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Kenpachi glared at me.

"S-Sorry, I'll stop" I said trying to hold it in. Byakuya grinned. I think he was happy that he made me smile.

Outside the Seireitei…

"So, where should we start looking?" I asked.

"I suggest we search around the location we found the last nest" Byakuya suggested.

"Alright, let's go"

We looked in other caves around the Rukongai forest, but no luck. Then, me and Byakuya lost Kenpachi inside a really big cave with lots of twists and turns.

I sighed. "How does someone lose someone like Kenpachi?"

"We did not lose him, he got lost" Byakuya replied.

"That's another way of looking at it"

That's when I remembered something.

"Oh yeah, by the way, you don't need to protect me, grandpa's just being overprotective like usual"

"I did not promise to protect you just because the head captain asked me to"

I looked at him.

"I promised you, when we were kids that I would protect you with my life, I'm a man of my word"

I didn't know what to say. I did remember him saying that, but that was a long time ago. Was he really still keeping it?

"You're still keeping that promise?"

"Of course"

I smiled. He always was a gentleman. "That's really sweet of you"

We suddenly heard the sound of hollow screeches echoing through the cave walls. I guess Kenpachi found the nest and decided to fight them alone. That was very likely. We flash stepped to where we heard the screeches of the hollows and found Kenpachi fighting a bunch of hollows.

"Is that the best you damn hollows can do? Give it your all!" He yelled after killing a hollow. I just stared with an I-think-we-should-let-him-have-his-moment look. I knew better than to get between him and fighting.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" I heard Byakuya release his zanpaktou and started to join in on the fight. Again, I was left there to stare. I sighed.

"I guess I should start fighting too" I said drawing my swords, both of them in my hands.

3 hours later…

At some point they Kenpachi and Byakuya decided to turn it into a competition. I sighed. Afterwards, there were no more hollows to destroy. They both sheathed their swords, but I didn't sheathe my swords, yet. I felt something else.

"I congratulate you, Captain Zaraki. I did not have to kill you after all" and another fight begins.

"I could say the same for you, but then I'd be lying" He said gripping the hilt of his sword. They glared at each other. I could have sworn I saw actual sparks, but I was trying to concentrate on what was there, but they were so loud.

"I doubt your sword will be able to reach me"

I was getting really mad.

"We'll never know unless I try"

"Your foolish attempts will get you nowhere"

"Let's see then"

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the cave.

"Don't you see I'm trying to concentrate?" Kenpachi's and Byakuya's eyes widened. They were both about to move, but was interrupted by the big hollows hand trying to grab me with its big hand.

"Hitomi!"Kenpachi yelled.

Byakuya drew his zanpaktou and cut the arm off and landed on me, but I reappeared behind the hollow using molting cicada that was behind me. I drew my two swords, which were placed behind my back, crossed, and sliced the hollow, causing it to screech in pain, and disintegrate.

I sheathed my zanpaktou and sighed.

"That was a close one, if you guys stopped arguing for a second, I would have known it was behind me"

Byakuya walked over to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"I can't believe I didn't sense that thing" Kenpachi said.

"I can tell that this is common for someone like you"

Another fight.

"Shut up, you didn't know it was there either"

"But I actually reacted instead of doing nothing like a halfwit"

"Did you just call me a halfwit?"

"I believe I did, moron"

"Call me that again I dare you!" Kenpachi said pissed off while Byakuya was standing there looking cool and calm.

"My apologies, would you prefer imbecile, dolt, ignoramus?"

"That's it! Wait, ignoramus?"

"My point exactly"

"Shut up and let's go give our report!"

Grandpa's office…

As soon as we arrived, the first thing we did was give our report.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"I thank you for keeping my daughter safe"

"It was no trouble, Head Captain"

I smiled. It was nice to know that he was watching out for me.

There you go! Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Women's Association

A/N: Hello! School is the most BORING thing I have ever done. EVER! I think that I would rather be bored at home again. O yeah, it turns out that I'm not facing a writer's block anymore. YAY! Also, You are probably dying to know what Hitomi's zanpaktou does, so I just wanted to alert you that Hitomi is going to reveal all of her fighting techniques and all that stuff (including her zanpaktou) after a few more chapters. Okay, chapter 10. Wow, 10 chapters, WOHOOO! Okay, chapter 10, enjoyez! Heheh, enjoyez is my word. I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 10- Adventures in the Women's Association

"Why the hell am I here?" I was in the women's association headquarters, which was just somewhere in Byakuya's house, sitting with the others. I didn't attend to their meetings because on my first meeting, they started to talk about boys and which ones were cute and all that, so I decided to get the hell out of there.

It turns out that when my grandpa wanted Renji to do something else, he meant that he wanted him to attend Rukia's meetings because Byakuya was a little busy to cover for Rukia himself. But apparently, they made Renji do some horrible, girly things that it made him bail. I was sitting between Rangiku and Momo.

"I guess Renji couldn't take it" Rangiku said.

I sighed.

"Ok, fine, what are we going to do?" Rangiku was about to speak.

"If we are going to talk about boys I am LEAVING!" I said emphasizing on leaving. Nanao walked up to the stand in the front of the room.

"As you all know, Renji couldn't handle what we do here, so Hitomi will be taking over instead" she said pushing up her glasses.

"Yay! Tomi-chans here!" I felt someone say next to my ear. I looked at my right shoulder and saw Yachiru sitting on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but if we're going to do anything boy-related, I'm not going to be here for long"

Everyone looked at each other then looked at me.

"Pshhh, we weren't going to do that"

But then I saw Rangiku push a bunch of pictures into the trash. I raised my eyebrow. They were incredibly horrible liars, but Soi Fon just petted a black cat while sighing.

"Anyways, doesn't Byakuya usually take over when Rukia's not here?"

"We don't know why, we were just informed by the head captain and said that you were going to be here instead, we don't know where he is"

I think my eye was twitching. Grandpa wanted me to attend to the women's association more, so now I know why he sent me here.

I sighed.

"Alright, so what are we going to do now?"

Yachiru jumped off of my shoulder and stood up on the long table, looking up with a finger on her lip thinking about it.

"Well….."

Somewhere outside the Kuchiki Manor…

"Not even in hell" I said angrily crossing my arms. Nanao, Yachiru, Rangiku and I were in front of the door to Byakuya's room. They were going to make me sneak into Byakuya's room and try to find something embarassing to take a picture of to put in their picture book to sell. I was not mean, only when I want to and when I'm grumpy.

"Come on, please?"

"Nu-uh"

"Please!"

They begged, their faces getting in mine.

"NU-UH, and get out of my face!" I said pushing them off.

They sighed giving up.

"Ok, fine, I guess we'll have to do that some other time, for now, let's just…"Nanao said thinking about it.

11th division barracks…

"Where the hell is Yachiru?" We were running away from drunken 11th division men. We were trying to go to the 12th division barracks to get the experiment Nemu was working on, but we had to pass the 11th division barracks first, and some drunken 11th division me started to hit on us, so we started to threten them, but that didn't work because they thought we were tough chicks, then they started to chase us, and now were running to stay single. The only person they would be scared of is Yachiru and Kenpachi.

"I don't know! Let's just try to get away!"Rangiku said still running. We took some turns on the road, until we hit a dead end. I gave nanao a glare "This association sucks" and we got attacked.

Rukongai forest…

"Okay, we escaped those damn druks, but how do we get down from here!" We were hanging upside down from trees. I honestly have no idea how we ended up here. I was just trying to take leaves out of my hair and mouth. I am never going to attend a meeting EVER again. Nanao spit out some leaves and fixed her glasses.

"You're never going to go to another meeting, are you?"

"You read my mind!"

Kuchiki manor halls…

"Damn it!" We were running, again! I don't even want to tell you why!

"Shit! Hurry!" Rangiku yelled. We ran faster, our footsteps echoing through the halls. My eyes widened. I tripped over something, causing Nanao and Rangiku to fall on me, but we some got all tangled up and burst into the room. We hit a wall and stopeed rolling.

We were all tangled up, and my body was aching all over. I grunted. To think this happened all because of the womens association. I was about to scream, but I started to hear someone cough.

I looked up to see Byakuya in bed, coughing. I blinked a few times. Then, I noticed we were in Byakuya's room. My eye started to twitch again. This was happening a lot today. I struggled to get free, but it didn't work. He glared at us.

"What do you think you are doing here?" They all shivered scared out of their mind. Even when he was sick, he could scare the shit out of them. I finally got free, and so did the other two. I got up dusting myself up.

"Sorry about that, these 2 idiots made me go through hell today"

"Hey!" they both said getting up.

"Don't you hey me! It's true!" They got out my bad side, and I was not happy at all. Byakuya gave them another glare.

"You may leave"

They ran out of the room, like they were running for their lives. They deserved that. I sat down on a chair next to him.

"So you're sick?"

"Yes"

I put my hand on his fore head.

"A cold?"

"Yes"

I don't know why my grandpa didn't just say he was sick.

"Ahhh, well, I'll be back in a few, until then, try and get better" I said getting up and dusting myself off.

"I'll try"

I closed the door behind me, hearing coughing. I walked down the halls, thinking about what I should do first.

"So, Byakuya's sick, huh…" I said. But first, I need to talk to Yachiru and Nanao and tell her to try to be less… I don't even know the word that would describe them.

Not that long chappie, please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Weak Noble's Healing

A/N: Hello, my volleyball team is having a game. Wish us luck! Also, I changed it from cold, to fever. Anyways, I love this chapter. I think that i'ts really sweet and I hope you will too. Rangiku free! Chapter 11 peoplez, enjoyez!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only Hitomi and her zanpaktou.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 11- A Weak Noble's healing

"Lord Kuchiki, Lady Hitomi is here to see you" I entered the room to see a pale looking Byakuya with a paper towel on his head sitting up. I noticed that his kenseikan was off, so his hair was down. He never took it off, so it was pretty surprising to me. I thought he looked better that way though.

"Thank you" I said looking at the maid. She bowed and left. He then looked at me.

"That was... swift" I smiled.

"I know! I got here as fast as I could to get what I needed, I even flash stepped to different barracks" I said setting some stuff down on a table. I filled a bucket with water, took a towel and soaked in water. I then remembered something, my eyes widening. I turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah, and guess what?" I said with a wide smile.

"I am not sure if I should"

"Fine I'll tell you" I said replacing the old towel with the new one. I patted it on his head a little bit while he just stared at me.

"I'm going to be your nurse"

His eyes widened.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked me in his still monotone voice.

"Nope, Captain Unohana said that her squad is so busy that she can't find any available nurses to take care of you yet, so I'll be taking over"

There was a moment of silence. I took out some medications and got a glass of water. I sat down on the chair next to him and held out a pill and the glass of water. He took it and drank it.

"By the way, why did grandpa tell the women's association that you were busy instead of just saying that you were sick" I asked while he gave me the glass. I set it down on the table,

"I can't just simply say that I cannot attend to my duties because I'm ill"

"Uhhhhh, yes you can"

"That would seem weak of me"

'Him and his ego' I thought to myself while shaking my head.

"Sometimes, I just don't get you, and it aggravates me"

"The feelings mutual" I laughed. I guess that's true. I sighed.

"Anyways, you should get some rest, I'll check up on you later" I stood up and headed for the door.

"Get better"

"I will"

* * *

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling with a chocolate cracker stick sticking out of the corner of my mouth. I was thinking about how Rukia was taking a long time in the world of the living.

'Maybe something bad happened to her. What if she was eaten by a hollow, what if she was assassinated, what if… GAH!' I shook my head, trying to get those horrible thoughts out of my head.

* * *

The door creaked when I entered his room. The lights were closed and Byakuya was sleeping in his bed. I closed the door behind me and silently walked in. I walked up next to him, looking at him sleeping. He looked so peaceful while he slept. The towel was still on his head, so I took it and soaked it in water, then put it on his forehead again. I sat down on his bed next to him preparing his medication. I looked at him.

"Aww, he looks so peaceful… WAKE UP!"

I shouted, causing him to wake up.

His eyes opened and he sat up. I smiled.

"Are you feeling better?"

I said as I gave him his medicine.

He rubbed his eyes, and then took the medicine. He started looking pissed. I think it was because I woke him up.

"You could have done that more quietly" He said.

"Quiet is boring, loud is fun"

"How absurd"

"I guess being absurd is just one of my qualities" I said smiling. He grinned for a few seconds, which was still rare. There was a moment of silence, us having a stare off. All of a sudden, he looked like he was getting a headache.

"Wow, are you okay?" I said feeling his face, which was extremely hot. He groaned.

"I'm fine" but he didn't look it, it actually looked worse.

"Hold on, I'll go get-

When I was about to get Captain Unohana, he gripped my arm, preventing me from leaving. My eyes widened.

"Don't leave, I'm fine" he said with his other hand still gripping his head and his eyes closed tightly. He looked like he was suffering badly, now I was really worried.

I sighed and held his hand. Then, I took my soul phone out and dialed Unohana's number.

Captain Unohana was present and finishing up. I didn't really know what happened because Byakuya had a death grip that practically cut off my blood circulation. Captain Unohana sighed.

"Okay, that will not happen anymore, just let him take his medicine regularly and he'll be fine" I sighed in relief

"Thank you, Captain" she nodded then left. I looked at Byakuya who was looked more relaxed.

"So, you were 'fine' huh?" he looked like he was about to blush, but he turned away.

"I admit that it was painful"

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. His eyes widened, looking at something. I turned to look at where his gaze was. He was looking at my right arm which was red because of his death grip.

"What happened?"

"Oh, this? Remember? You gripped my arm"

I sat down next him then giggled.

"What?"

"You realize that you needed me"

He blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't want me to go, so you needed me"

There was a moment of silence, like he was realizing what he did.

"I guess I did" I laughed.

"Well, you should get some rest" I said standing up then stretching.

"That's what I plan to do " But when I was about to walk out the door. I realized some things. One, Byakuya seems like he would be lonely. Two, I was extremely tired. Three, I was too lazy to walk back. Four, he always felt better when I was with him. I looked back at Byakuya who was about to sleep. I sighed, closed the door, and closed the lights.

"Scoot over, I'm tired" I said getting into the bed. I don't care if we were in the same bed. It wouldn't be bad if nothing happened, right? I think he was pretty confused.

Byakuya's POV:

I woke up to feel an arm weighing on my chest. I looked to see that it was Hitomi.

'That's right, I remember, she slept here' I thought. I realized I felt much better. I looked at her peaceful sleeping face, a memory coming back to me. I always felt better when she was near. I thought it was a bit odd, but I didn't care. I gently lifted her arm and pulled the covers over her, trying my best not disturb her. I gently kissed her fore head, and then started to walk to my kenseikan.

"Byakuya…" I heard a gentle voice call. My eyes widened and looked back to Hitomi. That voice came from her. Did she just say my name in her sleep? I was going to wake her up, but stopped myself. I will let her dream on. I put my kenseikan on. I felt normal again.

Meanwhile…

"See Kenny, I told you! I told you!" Yachiru and Kenpachi were on a roof were there was a view of where they could see what happened perfectly.

Kenpachi sighed. "I guess you weren't kidding"

"OK! The women's association will work hard to get

Bya-Bya and Tomi-chan together!" she said with a determined look in her eyes, you could even see the fire.

Uhhh, yeah, this might end badly for them.

Yay! Please review.


	12. Chapter 12: A Surprise For A Hitomi

A/N: Chapter 12. Enjoyez!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only Hitomi and her zanpaktou.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 12- A Surprise for a Hitomi

My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I saw was light shining against my face. I shielded my eyes as I stood up. I felt a spot on my forehead that was warm. I then felt the spot next to me was a little warm. Byakuya must have left not too long ago. I got up and went into his bathroom to wash my face. I then saw a note written quite nicely. It was probably written by Byakuya. His penmanship was considered the best in the sereitei.

The note said:

_Hitomi,_

_I'm feeling better and I am no longer ill._

_I give you my greatest of thanks. But,_

_I want you to come to my office as _

_soon as you read this. No excuses. _

_-Lord Kuchiki_

I smiled, laughing a little at how he called himself 'Lord Kuchiki'. I sighed, untied my ribbon and tied my hair up like Yoruichi used to, then left before Byakuya considers me 'late'.

* * *

I knocked on the door, putting bobby pins in my hair.

"Come in" a really pissed off Byakuya said. I opened the door.

"Jeez, you're sounding way better…Ohhhhh" I said looking around the room realizing why he was so pissed. I guess I would too. The whole women's association was here, there, everywhere.

Yachiru was running on his desk and around byakuya, who was sitting in his desk, Rangiku kept yelling at Renji, demanding to see me, Nanao and Momo was sitting on the couch being quiet, Soi Fon was sitting on the ground, looking like she was communicating with her zanpaktou, which generated a noise, and all the others were doing something really noisy in some part of the room. Captain Unohana seemed to be missing.

Byakuya's eye was twitching now, which was not a very good sign. Renji's eyes started to widen, then looked at me. He was about to say something, but Byakuya interupted him by releasing a huge amount of reiatsu, making everybody but me and Soi Fon drop down, then stopped. They all took a breather.

"Now go before you find yourselves being excecuted!" he shouted his voice filled with rage. They all ran for it, while Soi Fon walked out. Renji got up and started to pant, trying to recover. I sighed, closing the door behind me.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"They can be incompetent elsewhere" he said sitting down.

"and you sound liked you've gotten you're fury back, too, right after you got over your fever"

"I'm aware, and I thank you for your care"

"No problem" I said walking up to his desk with hands on my hips.

He then looked at me for a few minutes.

"What?"

He stood up, walking up really close to me, looking like he was about to hug me. I shut my eyes tight, realizing that my hair was let down and framing my face and my ribbon was tied around my neck once again. I opened my eyes.

"What'd you do that for?" I said fixing my hair.

"You resembled that damn woman" I giggled.

"Who?" Renji asked who was recovered from that little scene.

"No one, I'll just talk to the girls and try to make them less scared" I said.

"Then deliver these papers on the way" Renji said handing me the papers. I walked out the door, and then closed the door behind me. I found that Rangiku and Momo were there. I blinked a few times.

"What are you-

"You took care of him! How sweet!" they said seeming infatuated. I guess they heard the little conversation, thinking that when I said 'took care' they thought something else. My cheeks got warm.

"I-It's not like that! You think wrong!"

"Oh? Then what do you mean?" they asked teasingly. The things I deal with. I shook my head. If I told them what really happened, they will think even more wrong.

"Nothing, it's not like that, just forget it" I then walked away, trying to think of a way to avoid them for a while, hearing giggling in the background. I sighed then looked at the papers; the first 9 were for squad 10.

1 hour and 30 minutes later…

I ended up dropping off the last of the papers in squad 11. I sighed, and knocked on the door. All the time I came here, I always end up fighting or drinking, especially last week. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. But when I knocked again, some random guy burst through the door, but I flash stepped out of the way in time. I grabbed the guy, absolutely infuriated.

"So, who's next?" Ikkaku said with his zanpaktou resting on his right shoulder and the sun reflecting on his shiny head.

"He was absolutely repulsive to look at" Yumichika said disgusted.

"Keh, I don't care, he was way too weak" Kenpachi said who was sitting on the floor with 3 bottles of sake. I dropped the guy, making a loud thump, which grabbed their attention.

"Really?" I said sort of sarcastically.

"Hey Hitomi, wanna fight?" Ikkaku said pointing his zanpaktou at me.

"If you keep beating up your squad, you want have any members left, and Unohana isn't happy with all of your members getting beat up"

They blinked a couple of times.

I sighed. "Give me a bottle" I said sitting down next to Kenpachi. He gave me the whole bottle and I grabbed it and took a sip.

"What happened to you?" Yumichika said sitting next to me.

"The women's association, they're driving me insane!"

"Aren't you a part of them, too?" Ikkaku said grabbing a bottle and sitting down.

"Not really, but something's up"

"No kidding, Yachiru's been getting really devious lately" Kenpachi commented.

"I just need a drink, and do me a favor and don't tell Byakuya, he'll freak" I said taking a sip.

"There's no need" I accidently did a spit take on Ikkaku. He frowned and I covered my mouth with wide eyes, and Yumichika started to crack up. I looked at Byakuya, who was walking in, looking around with a blank expression on his face, as usual.

"What are you doing here Kuchiki?" He asked unhappily while he stood up. Byakuya looked at us.

"I came here to pick up my third seat before you intoxicated her and take advantage of her"

"Excuse me?" he said starting to get mad. _Haven't I suffered enough?_

"I will not repeat myself, Hitomi, let's go"

I sighed. But, when I started to walk over to him, Kenpachi grabbed my arm.

"She doesn't have to do what you tell her to do, stay here" _Is he retarded? He's my captain! But then again, he was a captain and I have to do what he says to. I guess I knew that one point in time that having friends that are captains would backfire on me._

"Let me get one thing straight Zaraki, you do not order around my subordinates and you absolutely do not lay a hand on Hitomi, Hitomi let's leave" He said removing Kenpachi's grip on my arm.

"Fine, let's let Hitomi decide, who are you gonna go with Hitomi?" Kenpachi said while they both looked at me. But I just stood there, blinking a few times clueless of what to do.

"Uh,uhm, well, let's see, hey! Wait! I'm not going to choose between the both of you! You're acting like a bunch of kids, And again… I'm right here; the person I wish you weren't fighting about!" I said.

Byakuya had a blank expression on his face while Kenpachi seemed a bit surprised. I calmed down a little. Byakuya walked up to me.

"I apologize for him, but we need to attend to something" Byakuya said calmly.

"Hey!" Kenpachi said.

"What is it?" I said, and then started drinking again, just in case.

"I would like you to be my date for the annual Kuchiki celebration."

Yay! Finally, I've been waiting a long time for this chapter, hope you enjoyed this!


	13. Chapter 13: Date For The Day Part 1

A/N: Hi! We lost . I just wanted to say Black Cat Angel, you're right. You'll know what I mean. Chapter 13, I have been waiting for this for a LONG time.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 13- Byakuya's Girlfriend For The day Part 1

"I would like you to be my date for the annual Kuchiki celebration."

I spat out my sake, again in surprise, but I spat on Ikkaku, again! He frowned and took the bottle away from me. I mouthed the words sorry, and Yumichika started to crack up again. I cleared my throat and tried to find out what to say.

"Huh?" was all I came up with.

"What the hell Kuchiki?" Kenpachi said.

"Let me explain" he said.

"Every year, we hold an annual Kuchiki celebration where we have the whole family together along with the other noble families, this year I have been informed that there will be an assassin targeting one of the Kuchiki elders"

"And this involves me being your date how?" I said still a little shocked. It kind of took me a while to be comfortable with all this.

"You will go undercover as my date and assist me in eliminating the assassin"

I blinked a couple of times, still deep in thought. Why do I have to be involved?

"Why do I have to do this?"

"The Elders are very stingy finding heirs to the leader. They are fond of you and they would think that having the granddaughter of the head captain as a Kuchiki would be acceptable." I groaned. I'm flattered, but still. I don't mind pretending to be Byakuya's pretend girlfriend. Like I said, it's not awkward if anything happened. The thing is, when news gets to Rangiku, it will get awkward.

"Fine, I'll do it, but, not a word to the women's association"

"I accept those terms"

I sighed. "Okay, when is it?"

"Tonight"

"What?"

"It was a surprise for me as well."

"Gah!" I said messing up my hair a little. I was planning to hang out with Renji tonight, but I guess I'll have to cancel. I sighed. _Tonight…_

* * *

I was knocking on the door at the Kuchiki Manor. I didn't wear anything special, but I did hide my zanpaktou. It was on each of my legs. The doors slowly opened. There were three girl triplets. One had red hair and hazel eyes wearing lots of red, another one also had short blue-ish hair with hazel eyes, and the last one had had short

gold-ish hair with hazel eyes and wore mostly gold. My eyes widened. "Aika! Aiko! Aimi! I haven't seen you in so long!" They all lightened up and hugged me.

"Hi-

"Hitomi!-

"We-

"Were-

"Expecting-

"You!

They all said. They've always talked like that, as one. Aika Aiko Aimi were the daughters of one of the maids here. We used to hang out sometimes. Besides all the training and all that, we hung out and did regular girl stuff. But I got busier and when their mother passed away, they worked in their mother's place, so they got pretty busy too. I heard that they were pretty good maids, too.

"Gee, I wonder how"

"We-

"Heard-

"That-

"You-

"Were-

"Going-

"To-

"Be-

"Lord-

"Kuchiki's-

"Date-

"Finally!-

They said guiding me somewhere. _Finally?. _They gasped.

"What?"

"You're-

"Not-

"really-

"going-

"to-

"wear-

"that-

"are-

"you?

I looked at myself. I can't tell her my mission.

"Uhh, yeah, what's wrong with it?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Makeover!" They screamed happily and they lead me to a room. _uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

* * *

"Hell no…" I was looking at myself in the long mirror. I was wearing a black kimono with pink cherry blossoms that went down to my ankles and really long sleeves with ribbons, a pink oobi, my hair was up in a bun, and bangs framed my face, lots of makeup, and pink shoes.

"There!" they all said popping out from all directions and looking at me in the mirror.

"what-

"do-

"you-

"think?

I blinked a couple of times.

"Nuh-uh" I said taking out the bun. They both gasped. I fixed my hair, then I rubbed most of the makeup off, I then hid my zanpaktou in my sleeves, and when I was about to rip the kimono to make it smaller, they stopped me.

"NO!

"not-

"the-

"Kimono!-

"it's-

"made-

"with-

"silk!

I sighed.

"Fine, but could I get a brush?"

"Fine-

"here-

"use-

"this!

They said holding out a box. I opened it and inside there were 2 cherry blossom barrettes, but they looked familiar.

"Aren't these Hisana's?"

"Yes-

"but-

"lord-

"Kuchiki-

"requested-

"you-

"wear-

"them!

I took them and put them in my hair. I guess it'll work.

"So-

"What-

"Made-

"You-

"decide-

"to-

"be-

"lord-

"Kuchiki's-

"girlfriend?

I froze for a minute. _Shit, I never thought this through?_

"Uhh, well, I…" _grr… I've never lied this badly before!_

"Come-

"on-

"didn't-

"you-

"tell-

"us-

"you-

"liked-

"him?

My eyes widend. I didn't remember saying that.

"No I didn't!"

They thought about it for a second.

"Actually-

"you-

"said-

"you-

"were-

"debating-

"about-

"it-

"for-

"a-

"long-

"time

I thought it over for a second.

_Ohh, I remember now. It was a long time ago though…_

"uhm, well, I guess that I decided he would be good for me"

They lighted up. Seriously, I feel like all these people want to do is mess with my personal life.

* * *

"Presenting-

"lady-

"Hitomi!

They said. I walked in his room. There, I saw him standing, looking at me with wide eyes. He was wearing a black and dark green kimono with a white kimono jacket. The three giggled and left the room.

"So? How do I look?"

"You look… beautiful" he said still with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Sorry. I never imagined that I would see the day you would look like… that"

I laughed.

"Neither did I, you look good too"

"Thank you, shall we?" he held out his shoulder. I smiled and put my arm through.

"Sure"

We walked to the celebration area. I honestly had no idea that they had this much room here. It was a big place and there were lots of nobles and elders mingling and socializing. I even saw some of the captains here; I felt way out of place.

"Where should we start looking?" I asked him. He was going to answer me, but was cut off.

"Byakuya!" our eyes widened. I was trying to avoid talking to anyone. There were 2 guys probably our age I didn't know that came to us.

"Byakuya, it's been a while" one said.

"It has" he replied. The other started eyeing me.

"Byakuya, aren't you going to introduce us to this lovely maiden?" He said.

"Yes, Hitomi, this is Takehiko and Meiznorou, they are from the Sato clan" Mezinorou had brown eyes with brown hair and Takehiko had blue eyes and blonde hair. They didn't look too bad.

"Nice to meet you" Takehiko said shaking my hand. Meiznorou took my hand that was holding Byakuya's arm and kissed my hand. "A pleasure, may I know who you are" I was about to tell him, but Byakuya took my hand again from meizorou and held it.

"She is Hitomi Yammamoto, The head captain's granddaughter"I swore I saw a hint of jealousy in Byakuya's eyes. They seemed aghast when they heard this.

"So you are the famous Hitomi, you're more beautiful than they say"

He said caressing my cheek. My cheeks started to get a little warm. He didn't seem like such a bad guy, but looks could be deceiving. Byakuya seemed pretty mad, because he grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. He pulled his arm back feeling it. I've been through that death squeeze before, so I know how that feels.

"What was that for Byakuya?" he said.

"I suggest you not do anything you'll regret, Mezinorou, you'll ruin the reputation of the Sato clan"

"I was just trying to be a gentleman"

"Know who you're dealing with, Mezinorou, if you lay another hand on her, I will see to your demise"

He said in a scary voice along with a scary glare. _What was his problem?_

They were starting to have a stare off, which really scared me.

What will happen next? Chapter 14 soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Date For The Day Part 2

A/N: Hi! I'm so upset about the game that I was able to make two chapters. I really don't have much of a talent for fight scenes, but I tried, so please don't judge. Also, I forgot to mention that the celebration takes place outdoors. Sorry! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 14- Byakuya's Girlfriend For the day Part 2

They were starting to have a stare off, which really scared me. Again, why is it always me? Was I even worth it?

They both went away after a while.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"I did not appreciate the look he was giving you, heed my warning and do not talk to that man"

I smiled. "Oh, I get it"

He seemed a little confused.

"What are you apprehending?"

"You were jealous weren't you?"

He seemed a little surprised, then in denial. He turned away.

"Never, why would I be jealous of someone as beastly as him" He said defensively. I wasn't wrong, that was definitely jealousy that I saw. I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, after all, I'm your date tonight, right?" I said holding his hand.

He nodded. "Right, but I was not jealous" He said squeezing my hand.

I laughed. _Sure he wasn't…_

"We should carry out our mission" he said.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should how should we look?"

"We should look from a higher ground, it will give us a good visual of the whole place" he said.

"I guess, but where?"

"I didn't know you had a balcony" it was a really big balcony, too.

"You never asked" he said. We were looking down on them, trying to see if there was anyone suspicious. The wind blew against my face. I was about to speak, but a slow song came on, and couples started to go on the dance floor.

Everybody looked like they were having fun, but that was going to change if they found out that there's an assasin lurking around here. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Byakuya with his hand out, signaling if I wanted to dance. I was taken a bit by surprise.

But when I looked in his eyes, they seemed like they weren't joking. I smiled and gladly took it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We slowly danced, gazing inot each other's eyes.

"This is nice" I said.

"It's not a crime to have fun on a mission, is it?"

I giggled. "That's true" But I got a little tired and leaned my head against his chest. _I actually remember when we danced like this a long time ago, that's when I actually started to have a thing for him… I have to admit he was a bit charming and a gentleman… wait… WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?_

I opened my eyes and quickly backed away.

"Is there something wrong?"

"uh…uhm…, nothing, I'll be right back" I said and ran to the nearest room I found. It was the bathroom. I sighed and sat against the door.

"What the hell just happened?" I washed my face in the sink.

I didn't know what happened back there. I admit it, I have been debating my feelings for him for a long time. But that was a long time ago, and that was that. I then dried my face, groaning in the towel.

I just wanted to sulk about this in my room, but first finish this mission. I then saw a shadow out the window, a girl to be exact. I had great night vision so I could see anything that lurks in the shadows, but I didn't get anything else because she was wearing a black mask and black outfit. Maybe that was the assassin.

I jumped out of the widow, which led to a garden. Then I looked around until I saw her escape into the bushes. Quickly following, I ended up in a meadow. _How the hell did the Kuchiki's have this much land? Even I didn't know about this!_ I saw her about to escape again.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled trying to make her stop. But she just kept running. I sighed and flash stepped in front of her.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to unmask her. But she backed off. She unsheathed her dagger and charged for me. I jumped, which made her miss, and landed on her arm.

"Are you after A Kuchiki Elder?" I asked. But she just shook her arm, trying to make me lose balance. But I jumped into the air and landed on my feet. She flash stepped and jumped into the window.

_She knows flash step… This is might be a little hard…_

Jumping Into the window, I saw her run out the door. I ran out the door to see her running down the stairs. She was heading for the party! When I realized this, I flash stepped outside to where the celebration was happening. Luckily, I found her just in time, she was about to end one of the elders life. I flash stepped to her and kicked the dagger out of her hand. Everyone screamed in panic, seeing a dagger fly n the air and hit the ground.

Byakuya probably saw the commotion, because he flash stepped down, trying to calm everyone down. "Who are you?" I asked once again, but still no answer. She tried to kick me, but I blocked it and we both jumped back.

The kimono was making it hard for me to fight in, so I cut the kimono short. I could just imagine how their faces would look like. It was obvious that she wasn't going to answer, so I was going to force it out of her. We went through a series of kicks and punches, but I dodged them all.

She appeared behind me, with a dagger about to what I thought was going to be the end. But, before I was about to be stabbed, many cherry blossoms practically devoured her. I almost fell back because the cherry blossoms were getting too close to me, but Byakuya appeared behind me and caught me in his arms. I've never been that close to death in a long time. I gripped his arms, wishing he wouldn't let go. His zanpaktou really scared me sometimes, how they cut someone in all directions.

"Are you injured?" he asked me. I looked away and buried my face in his chest.

"No, but I thought I was going to die when I saw you're zanpaktou!"

He lightly chuckled, which made me grip him tighter, considering there was a wall of cherry blossoms cutting someone!

"Just don't watch, you can get rest later" he said hugging me tightly. I was glad this was almost over.


	15. Chapter 15: Rukia comes back a prisoner

A/N: Hello, please, please, please review! Reviews are one of the reasons I actually update! Finally! The seiretei arc starts now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou and other OC's.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 15- Rukia comes back a prisoner

It's been at least a week ever since the celebration. After that, people started to thank me and then continued on, but I also got a two hour lecture from Aika, Aiko, and Aimi. Now, I have to sleep in the Kuchiki manor too. I was in my night kimono in a bed in the guest room, sitting there thinking about Rukia.

The door opened and Byakuya came in his night kimono wearing a blue haori without his kenseikan.

He sat down on the bed next to me.

"You did well. The Kuchiki clan is in debt to you"

I sighed. "Yeah, but I still chickened out when I saw your zanpaktou"

He chuckled.

"It's not funny!" I said groaning and leaning m bed on his shoulder. There was a moment of silence.

"Rukia" he said.

I looked up.

"Huh?"

"Me and Renji will escort her here back to the Seireitei"

I lightened up.

"Really? She's coming back!" I said happily. My best friend was coming back!

"YAY!" I said hugging him.

"I have never seen you act so girly" he said in a monotone voice.

"Never speak of it"

"My lips are sealed"

I laughed looking up. I accidently bumped my forehead with his.

"oww" I said.

Our faces were just a few inches away. We looked at each other for a few minutes. We started to lean in, but he backed away and got up and headed for the door.

"I'll let you see her soon"

"uhh, yeah, that'd be great" he nodded and closed the door.

I groaned and buried my face in the pillows. He looked like he was trying to say something. Something that I just couldn't work out. I closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON COME ON!" I sad jumping on Renji's bed. I came in through his window. He came back from getting Rukia yesterday, but I didn't see her in the Kuchiki manor. So I figured if I bothered Renji, he'd tell me. He was still sleeping, exhausted from yesterday. He was under the covers while I was jumping on the bed. This was the method Yachiru used.

"I'll take you to her later" he mumbled under the covers.

I paused, staying really silent.

"Wow, you actually stopped" he said revealing his face.

I gave him a really scary glare and made a tense atmosphere.

"I… want… to…go…now!" I said.

He sweat dropped.

"s-sure" he said nervously.

So that's why Yachiru gets lots of sweets just by asking.

He got up. My eyes widened and I tried to hold in a laugh.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

He was wearing a pink flowery kimono that looked really girly.

"What? It's just a kimono?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I laughed.

"Yeah, that's for girls!"

"Just shut up or I won't take you to Rukia"

"Okay, okay, fine"

"You're going to hate what you see"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing"

We were now walking down the halls, still trying not to laugh.

"Lieutenant Abarai, Lady Hitomi" lower seated officers said bowing down.

"At ease" we both said.

"Why are we going to the prison?" I asked.

He stayed quiet.

"Fine, don't answer me" I mumbled.

He put in the key and the door opened. We entered to see Rikichi, still not knowing how to control hell butterflies. He then tried to lure it back with a fake one. I giggled when Renji kicked him in the head and make him fall to the floor.

"You still don't know how to use hell butterflies!" he said.

"Go easy, Renji" I said.

"Sorry sir, lady Hitomi, I didn't know you were coming here today"

"Neither did I" I said.

"I just came to check on the prisoner, is she still insubordinate?" Renji said seriously.

_Prisoner? What does he mean prisoner?_

"I'm not insubordinate" I heard a voice said I entered the room where I hear the voice from.

"Rukia! What are you doing in there" I said getting close and holding the bars that separated us. She was sitting in the middle of the cell on a chair with her back turned.

"Oh yeah, if you're not insubordinate then why don't you eat?" he said leaning on the bars.

"Renji! Why the hell is she in there! Get her out!" I said looking at her.

"I can't do that Hitomi, Rukia is a prisoner now, she gave her powers up for a human, you know that's a big taboo"

"What?" I was surprised. Rukia would never do that.

"Rukia, is that true?" I asked her.

She sighed. "yes, it's true, I'm sorry Hitomi"

"why?"

"I have reasons"

"She won't tell us why she gave up her powers and risked her life for that weak human" Renji said.

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you, does that bother you Mr. Lieutenant?" she said cockily.

"Oh? So you resent me being a lieutenant now is that it? I can hear it in the tone of your voice!"

"I think I hit a nerve, did I? Well don't worry Mr. Officer, you now have the rank, and the pompous attitude, and the weird eyebrows to go with it!" she said teasing him. He just seemed to get angrier.

"On the other hand, I heard Hitomi was promoted to third seat, congratulations Hitomi" she said nicely, but still not turning.

"Th-thanks" I said still a little sad. I still couldn't believe it! A taboo like that could get her executed! I didn't really know how to react.

"Don't mock me like that! I'll kill you!" he said grabbing the bars angrily.

"Tell me" she said calmly.

"Am I really going to die?"

"Oh yeah, for committing a taboo like that, you'll get executed immediately" he said cockily.

"Renji!" I said slapping his arm.

"It's fine, I understand" she said.

"W-wait, I was just kidding, don't' take it seriously!"

"Which one is it, you idiot!" she said turning her head only halfway.

"Oh yeah, I'm the idiot, yet you're the one in the cell! You're lucky that captain Kuchiki is begging for forgiveness for you, even as we speak"

My eyes widened. _That's why Byakuya was little weird last night!_

She turned her head "I don't think that's true"

"Byakuya would never just stand there and watch you die!" I said, but I knew that she was probably right. If it was declared, he would have to follow it. He promised to follow the law, no matter what. _But If I had something to say about that…_

"You're right, I think he would kill me himself" she said coldly.

Renji was taken by surprise.

"I'm positive, I know what kind of man he is, it's been 40 years ever since I've been taken in by the Kuchiki clan, and not once has he ever looked at me"

My eyes widend.

"That couldn't be true! He isn't that cold, he's not mean at all. I've known Byakuya ever since we were kids, and not once, not once has he ever been mean or cold to me in every way!" I said defending him.

Rukia turned to with her eyes widened.

"You've known him… since you were kids? And… You call him by his first name… Did you finally get together?"

She asked. _Really! _

"No!" is this what people think!

"Well, you should" she said turning around again.

"Rukia, this is serious!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I also know him, and he might not be as cold to you as anyone else, but to me, he the law is more precious to him than me"

I hoped you enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16: Yoruichi Calls

A/N: Hello! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou and other OC's.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 16- Yoruichi calls

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and took a shower, then put on what I usually wear and skipped breakfast. My grandpa just found out the final decision of central 46 on Rukia's case. She was my best friend and I will do everything to help her.

I rushed to my grandpa's office, wishing Rukia was forgiven for her actions. I opened the doors to his office, not giving the gaurds a chance to greet me.

I stopped and panted. I saw grandpa there and his lieutenant by his side, and Byakuya standing in front of his desk, his head turning to face me. He then turned back.

I ran up next to Byakuya. "What did they say?" I asked. It was silent.

"Hitomi, know that it was not my decision in the making" Byakuya said a little quietly. My eyes widened, that was a bad sign.

"Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, you shall deliver this message to Kuchiki Rukia with the company of granddaughter, Hitomi Yammamoto"

"Yes sir, Hitomi, let us go" Byakuya said. I nodded. I guess I'll have to find out myself.

We walked all the way to Rukia's cell, saying nothing to each other. But as he used the key, he spoke.

"I'm sorry" he said. That answered my question. I didn't know how to react. I wasn't really surprised, I kind of already knew.

"I know" We stood in front of Rukia's cell, Renji also there, the room getting tense, showing no emotion.

"Rukia Kuchiki is hereby found guilty of all charges. 25 days from now, she shall face the ultimate punishment that is the final judgement of the Soul Society" Having it heard out loud hurts more. Knowing that my best friend is going to die, the feeling was horrible, but I stayed strong.

Renji gripped the bars. I looked down; I couldn't look at Rukia right now. "What? What did you say?" he asked.

"Do I have to repeat myself? 25 days from now, she shall face the ultimate punishment that is the final judgement of the Soul Society" he said in a monotone voice. He turned around and left. "Rukia, this is the last time we are ever to exchange words, the next time I see you will be at your execution" Renji was shocked.

She looked down, looking like she accepts her fate. We left and walked in silence for a while.

* * *

Byakuya and I were walking back to the 6th squad barracks, but I felt Gin and Kenpachi's reiatsu behind us.

"You seem pretty calm, Captain Kuchiki, so calm even though your sister's gonna die, that's the 6th squad captain for ya, you're a good example for all shinigami" Gin said. We looked behind us.

"Please, the only ones who are scared of dying is you and the 9th squad captain" Kenpachi said.

"Oh really?"Gin said.

"2 captains appearing with no adjutants, what do you want with me?"Byakuya said in his usual monotone voice. The place was getting tense, and worse, I was there. I hated Gin. There was just something about him that bothered me.

"That ain't nice, we heard that your sister was gonna die, so we was worried that you might be depressed"

"It has nothing to do with you"

"Oh look, Hitomi seems way more depressed than you do, you okay Hitomi?" Gin said walking up to me and carressing my face. I really wanted to slap his hand away, but I remembered that he was a captain, and I was a third seat, it would be a sign of disrespect. I was about to speak, but Byakuya didn't give me the chance.

"Get your filthy hands away from her"Byakuya said grabbing his arm and giving him a scary glare. Gin removed his hands.

"What's the matter? I was just tryin' to make her feel better, you didn't seem to do a very good job" Gin said, and there was a moment of silence. _What just happened?_

This was going to be bad if it kept on like this. I gave Kenpachi a glare, hoping for him to change the subject.

"There's no way you'd be depressed, right? Criminals are just obstacles to noble familes after all" Kenpachi said catching on.

Kenpachi said sounding smart, and that kind of surprised me a little.

"Oh? I don't expect a mere commoner like you to understand the subtelities of aristocracy" Byakuya said looking at Kenpachi.

"That ain't true, I have been pretty considerate, so whaddya say? While I'm being considerate, do you want me to behead her before the execution?" That seemed to tick Byakuya off, and made it tenser. That ticked me off too, but I wasn't in the mood to quarrel.

"I didn't know that someone like you had the skills of doing so" Byakuya said.

"You want me to cut off yours to show you I can?"

"You want me to let you?"

In a flash, Gin ended up tying up kenpachi in white bandages and jumping on to another roof. Kenpachi kept struggling and shouting.

"Give 'ima break, Captain, I at least didn't try to make ya mad, say hi to your sister for me" He said, the left with Kenpachi still kicking and shouting.

I looked at Byakuya. "What was that all about?" He just looked away and went back to walking to the 6th squad barracks.

"Let's go" I just followed, still not knowing what was on his mind.

* * *

I was in my room in the 6th squad barracks, lying down on my bed at staring at the ceiling. I just can't understand Byakuya anymore. Ever since I became the third seat for the 6th squad, Byakuya and I have been getting closer and closer again, like before, but there were times I just couldn't understand him.

My soul phone started ringing and vibrating. I picked it up and pressed 'answer'.

"Hello?"

"It's been a long time, Hitomi" a womanly voice said. My eyes widened. I knew this voice… It was…

"Yoruichi!" I didn't know what to say, I had so many questions to ask her, she disappeared and was isolated for a long time, but my first one was.

"Is this really Yoruichi?" It could have been a prank call or something.

"yes, it is"

"Prove it" I said.

"How's Byakuya-bo doing? Did he ever get a new ribbon?" my eyes widend.

"Oh my God, that really is you! Yoruichi, what happened to you? I don't understand, why'd you disappear? And more importantly, how were you able to contact me?"

"I'll explain later, but for now, I want you to keep this a secret, don't tell anybody about me calling you or about what I'm about to tell you"

"Okay, I'm sure you're aware now that Rukia's going to be executed, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, will you be willing to help save her?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Of course I would"

"Good, then i'm going to need a favor from you" she said seeming like she has something up her sleeve.

"Go on…"

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17: Humans enter the SoulSociety

A/N: **IMPORTANT!** Hello, I'm sorry that it took me so long… Well, it was long for me anyway. Check my profile if you want to know. Also, please view my profile and send me a message on your vote, put it in a review for this story, or vote in my poll. It's really important. I have also allowed anonymous reviews now! All information is there. But, if you still have a question, feel free to ask. Also, this chapter doesn't have much, but the next one will. Other than that, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou and other OC's.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 17- Humans enter the Soul Society

"Hell no" I said furiously with my arms crossed. They were trying to convince me to get a tattoo.

"Come on, at least right here" he said circling a spot on my forehead. I slapped his hand away.

"Now way"I said.

An intrusion call started going off.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Intruders detected in West Rukon! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill!" The alarm said.

"What the hell is going on?" Renji said with a serious face.

I looked in the west. _It's time…_

* * *

I flashstepped on a roof in the West Rukon and looked in the distance, waiting for Yoruichi and the 'rescue group' that is supposed to help rescue Rukia. _I hope that this group's going to be strong…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bright light crash right in front of the gate around the Seireitei. I flashstepped to where the crash happened and stood by waiting for the dust to clear.

"Is everyone alright?" a girlish voice said. The dust cleared and I saw a black cat with gold eyes, a really tall guy with curly brown hair with bangs that cover his eyes wearing a sleeveless shirt with a stripe on it and jeans, a girl with long orange hair, 2 blue flower pins in her hair, a pink blouse and pants, a really thin guy who had glassess with a quincy outfit, and a guy who looked a lot like Kaien but with orange hair, a shihakusho, and an oversized zanpaktou as long as his body. The guy with the glassess sighed and took out a spare cape.

The black cat slamed her head into the girls eye and started pestering her while the orange haired boy defended her.

"Uhh, hi" I said confirming my prescence. They looked at me. The black cat walked up and looked up.

"Hello Hitomi, it's been a while"

"Yeah, but… who are these people…" I said looking at the teenagers.

"Ahh, yes, this is yasutora sado, otherwise known as Chad, Uryu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Innoue, guys, this Hitomi Yamamoto, she'll be helping us out breaking into the Sereitei"

Chad nodded.

"Hey" Ichigo said.

"Pleasure to make your aquintance" Uryu said.

"Nice to meet you" Orihime said.

"Yeah, uh, hi, Yoruichi, could I talk to you for a second?" I said.

"Sure" We walked away from the others.

"Yoruichi! Those are human kids! They barely have any spiritual pressure!"

"Don't be such a downer, Hitomi, besides, right now, they're all we've got, so let's put our faith in them"

I sighed. "Fine, but another thing, that kid, Ichigo Kurosaki, his last name, and he looks so much like-

"I know, he bears a resemblance to Kaien, but they're completely different, and yes, he is Isshi's son" she said cutting me off. _We looked at the kids. Maybe they wouldn't be so bad…_

But, I was obviously wrong because Ichigo started running to the Seiretei gate. My eyes widened.

"No you idiot!" me and Yoruichi screamed.

* * *

Well, I found out that Ichigo was a complete idiot. He defeated jidanbo, not actually killing him, but he brought out Gin, so I had to hide. Right now, Orihime is healing Jidanbo's hand, which was injured by gin. I sighed.

"Well, at least now we know we can't just barge in, well I can at least, but you can't" I said.

Everyone got out of their houses.

"Lady Hitomi!" the elder said.

"Oh! Hi! I haven't seen you in a while"

"Neither have we, are these people with you?" he asked as whispers were heard from the crowd.

"Yes, don't be afraid"

He sighed.

"Oh, we are relieved, we hid from them thinking they were dangerous, but if they are with you, then I guess we have nothing to fear"

"Yup"

"Thank you for healing Jidanbo, will you come inside?"

"Of course"

* * *

We started to talk about how not going in through the gate will be good.

"Well, we're going to have to go in another way, Hitomi, did you get the map to Kukkaku's house?" Youruichi asked.

"Yup, right here, but I'm going to have to go now" I said putting it in front of Yoruichi and leaving out the door. I looked back. They are going to go through a lot.

* * *

I flashstepped next to Renji who was walking in the halls.

"Hi!" I greeted loudly. He jumped.

"Hitomi! You scared the shit out of me!"

I laughed. "I know I did"

He sighed. "Where were you anyways?"

I smiled. "Oh, you know, here and there"

Sorry, there's not much here. But the next one will.


	18. Chapter 18: The Interruption

A/N: **IMPORTANT!** Hi! Well, I was kind of waiting until more people voted on the poll until my next updae. If you haven't yet and you like this Fanfic, please vote! It'll determine how the story will go. I am also currently writing another story right now if you don't know, It's called Byakuya's Protection squad, so I'm going to get a little busier and might not be able to update as fast as I used to. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou and other OC's**.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 18- The Interruption

There's 14 days left until Rukia's excecution. I didn't really think that Ichigo and the rest of his group were going to do so well. But, If Yoruichi trusts them, I do too. I think Yoruichi had doubts herself, because she asked me to recruit Jushiro and Shunsui. Being the person that I am, I managed to recruit them. Actually, they were all for it when I explained it to them, they were going to save Rukia from the start. Right now, I was with Jushiro, Shunsui, Kiyone, and Sentaro trying to break the seal of the shihoin shield. While Sntaro and Kiyone were arguing who the bigger idiot was, Jushiro read the instructions that Yoruichi gave us on how to break the shield. Shunsui was drinking sake. I took a deep breath and made a big ball of spiritual pressure with my hand. It was small, but powerful. I took the shield and tried to insert it into the Shihoin crest, trying to break it. But, the seal pushed me back and made crash against the wall. I growled and stood up stomping my feet all the way to the stupid shield.

"Damn it, Yoruichi! Why didn't you give us better instructions?" I said as I kicked the shield hard. I froze. Jushiro looked up from the instructions while Shunsui lifted his straw hat. "Are you okay, Hitomi?" Jushiro asked.

"OWWWWWW!" I shouted because of the pain in my foot.

"Well, you never should've done that, Hitomi" Shunsui said while I groaned and felt my foot trying to make it feel better. All of a sudden, my soul phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hitomi, it's time for the changing of the Guard, meet us at the first gate" a monotone voice said in the phone.

I blinked a few times. "Oh yeah, I'll see you there" I said, and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Jushiro asked.

"I have to go, its squad six's time for the changing of the guard, I can't keep him waiting" I said putting my foot down then walking towards the door.

"Of course you can't" I heard Sentaro and Kiyone joke. But I ignored them and badly flashstepped away.

* * *

I landed next to Byakuya while facing Renji and Rikichi. They turned to look at me.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Where were you?" Renji asked.

_Shit! I forgot!_

"I was with Kenpachi" I said. When lying, you're never supposed to stutter. That's when they test you.

"What were you doing with him?" he asked in a bit disgusted tone.

"Candy" I said. All the time I think of Kenpachi, I think of Yachiru, who always asks me if I had any candy or sweets.

_Shit! _I thought.

Byakuya's eyes widened a little. "What?" Renji and Rikichi coughed trying to hold in a laugh.

"We'll go help protect gate 2 now"

It was really hard not to stutter. "Yachiru" I said.

"I don't like the fact that you associate with him other than work purposes. Don't mention his name around me"

He said.

"Hey, you asked, besides, y do you hate him so much?"

I asked.

"Is it not obvious? Were complete opposites"

I laughed a little. "Sure, except for the fact you guys get easily jealous" I said walking to the first gate Wile Byakuya shortly followed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked still in a monotone voice.

"Well, you always get mad when Kenpachi talks to me and when you talk to me, Kenpachi gets mad" I said still looking at the big gate Jidanbo was supposed to protect.

"I do not get mad, I'm over protective" he said,

We finally reached the gate, checking the gaurds.

I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I know" I said.

* * *

There was a huge ball of light that looked like it was about to crash.

_They're coming already?_

People started to stare and murmur talking about it, but I ignored them. I was determining what the result would be. If they argue, this is going to be bad. Byakuya looked up._ It's was almost time for squad 11 for the changing of the guard. I just need to wait until then._

* * *

It turns out that I was right. They split into 4 groups! I'm just guessing that Yoruichi was one of those.

"Hi Hitomi" a male voice said while something jumped on my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder, and there, was a black cat.

"Where to?" I asked.

"We should on Ichigo and the others"

"Alright, I think I know where Ichigo is"

* * *

As we flashstepped, we hid our spiritual pressure so we don't attract any attention. We finally found Ichigo, and it looks like Ganju was with him and Ikkaku and Yumichika found him. He looked like he was going to so his lucky dance. The first time I saw, I laughed so hard.

I was about a few feet away from Ikkaku's back, trying not to get caught. Ichigo looked at me. I started to pretend to cover my eyes, telling him to do the same. But he just stared in confusion. It was too late, and Ikkaku did his lucky dance. I silently laughed. After it was done, we bailed.

* * *

Chad looked like he was fine; he just didn't know where to go.

* * *

Orhime and Uuryu were doing fine also. Afterwards, we went to Jushiro and Kyoraku to help with breaking the seal. "So how do you at least crack it?" I asked while sitting in front of the shield. She observed it closely. She looked up and scratched it, which actually cracked it. My eyes widened.

"What! It's that easy?" I asked.

"Yes, it's not like you just kick it". That just pissed me off. There was a knock at the door and Yoruichi jumped out the window. A hell butterfly flew in.

"_Tomi-chan! It's Yachiru! Meet me at Bya-Bya's big manor!"_

I wonder what she wants. I sighed and stood up.

"I got to go to Byakuya's, see you later"

I left before anyone could say anything.

I flash stepped all the way to the front of Byakuya's Manor. Before another thought passed through my head Yachiru popped out of no-where right in front of me, cheerful as ever.

"Tomi-chan! You made it! Come on! Tell me what you think of the new tunnels I made!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the manor.

In a tunnel…

Yachiru kept dragging me through this big tunnel, not giving me a chance to stand. She just kept giggling. I was surprised that she had this much strength.

"Oops! Dead end!" she yelled. She stopped abruptly. It was a window blocking the way. She does not have a good sense of direction. She threw me against the window and I burst through the window screaming. I landed on the wooden floor, mad because she threw me out a window. I felt my head and closed my eyes tightly.

"Hitomi, are you injured?"

I heard a monotone voice ask next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

I looked up to see Byakuya feeling my forehead, 2 elders, one a woman and one man, and a woman that looked my age. "S-sorry, am I interrupting something I asked blushing while standing up. Byakuya looked at me.

"No, this is just elders and heir to the head of the Sato clan" Byakuya said.

"So, this is the famous Hitomi Yammamoto? She looks like a fine young lady" the woman elder said.

"Yes, indeed, Byakuya is this not the woman who saved elder Sasaki?"

"That's true" Byakuya said.

"You see, we are just here to discuss some matters" the woman elder said.

"Yes, you see, Akemi is Byakuya's ex-fiance"

Hehe…. Ooh, so things are stirring!


	19. Chapter 19: Nut Lady

A/N: Hi, There's a bit of drama in this : P. Please review! If you didn't know yet, how I'm going to do things now are that if I don't get more reviews, then I don't update. Again, back to the poll problem. Please vote! Another thing is that I just found out that you can reply to reviews, wow, I feel so stupid : P but anyways, If you have any questions about this story, ask and I'll try to answer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou and other OC's.

Darkness and Light

Chapter 19- Nut Lady

"Excuse me?" I asked a little shocked_. I didn't know Byakuya had an ex-fiance… _

I looked at Akemi who had wavy blonde hair with teal eyes and was in a lavender kimono.

"Grandma! You know it was just an arrange marriage" She said looking away. _Oh, that makes more sense, Byakuya would have never move on from Hisana. I guess he weaseled himself out of that one…_ I thought as I laughed to myself. I looked at her again. For some reason, I really hated her.

Byakuya sighed then looked at me. "Hitomi, this is Akemi Watanabe, Akemi, this is Hitomi Yamamoto" She smiled an innocent smile and held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you" she said. _She doesn't seem too bad…_

I gave her a smile as well shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

"Byakuya-sama, we have to talk about matters quickly, there is no time to waste" the man elder said. Byakuya nodded.

"I'll leave you for now, I'll be expecting to see you and Renji in my office finishing paperwork" he said.

"But I already finished mine" I said.

"But I'm sure Renji isn't, he'll need all the help he can get" I giggled.

"Why do you always assume its Renji?"

"That does not concern you, tell him to heed my warning and get it done, follow me, please" Byakuya said leading the elders to another destination. I shook my head. _It's always a threat… _I thought. I snapped back to reality when I remembered that Akemi was still here. I smiled.

"So, you used to be Byakuya's fiancé, huh? What was it like?" I asked trying to start a conversation. She started to walk around me like a wolf observing its prey.

"What are you doing?" I asked hoping she would give me a reasonable answer.

"She looks weak, how can she fail her mission?" I heard her mumble to herself. I put on a confused look; it wasn't really the explanation I was looking for.

"What?"

"You couldn't have possibly taken her down unless you've had help"

"Again, what?"

She stopped observing me and gave me a glare.

"You've killed one of my top assassins, that's what"

"What are y- My eyes widened.

"You were the one who sent that assassin to kill elder Sasaki?"

She gave me an evil smirk and drew a hidden dagger. "You're smarter than you look"

I drew my hidden zanpaktou and went into a fighting stance.

"I'm stronger than I look, too" we charged at each other and our blades clashed, trying to push each other back.

"Why?" I asked. We jumped back and landed on the ground. I flash stepped behind her and tried to stab her in the back, but she just blocked it without ease, our blades clashing once again. I was guessing this wasn't going to be easy as well.

"That damn elder was the reason our marriage was off! He knew I loved him till death, and I aim to get my revenge! But that won't happen until you are gone!" She said furiously and trying to push me off.

"Hado # 33, Sukatsui!" she said as it shot at me. I dodged it, but it hit the manor instead. My eyes widened. _How am I going to explain that?_

"What's going on here?" I heard Byakuya say furiously. We both looked in the direction where Byakuya was and hid our weapons, the two elders following him. Akemi ran over to Byakuya and clung to his left arm putting on a scared face. Byakuya only shifted his eyes to look at her. But, being the gentleman he is, he couldn't push her off, even though he wanted to.

"Byakuya-sama! Hitomi-san almost killed me with that kido!" he then shifted his eyes to look at the smoking wall, then me. I didn't know how to react. She was a really good liar and fighter. _Was she in the omnitsukido before too?_

"That is so not true!" I said complaining. He shifted his eyes to look at Akemi.

"Akemi, could you let go of my arm?" he asked in usual monotone voice.

She slowly let go, still acting scared and hugged the elders. He walked over to me, looking ahead, but not at me.

"Hey, she is lying! Byakuya! Hey are you listening!" I started. But he only covered my mouth and dragged me inside the manor, still trying to talk but mumbling into his hand instead. Akemi sneaked a grin. My eyes widend and I struggled even more, trying free myself. But as much as I hated to admit it, he was stronger than me.

* * *

He let go of me in one of the hallways that lead to a dead end but with was a window. I leaned against the wall while he looked at me with his dull gray eyes, probably meaning that I should start explaining.

"Ok, well-

I was cut off by a set of lips pressing against my own. My eyes widened. He was pinning me against the wall, kissing me passionately. I was confused and happy at the same time because I think this was one of is ways of telling me he believed me. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. After a while, we broke off, grasping for air our foreheads leaning on each other and the sun set. "What was that for?" I asked smiling.

"You were jealous"

"I was not jealous!"

"Are you sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow while looking at me with that face and his eyes so convincing. I thought about while looking straight into his eyes. I couldn't lie, but I guess that's the only reason I would have for hating her, besides the other thing.

"A little?" I said. He chuckled.

"And you say I'm always jealous"

"100,000 to 1"

"You have no reason to worry, I knew Akemi was…" he said thinking of what to say.

"Nuts? Mental?"

"out of sorts, may i ask you something?"

"what is is it?" I asked, trying to hide the embarrassed face.

"Do you have an intrest in me?" he asked me. I blinked a few times, trying to take in the situation here. he was being, a bit out of character...

"N-No!"

"Then why do you still have your arms around my neck" i re-looked my situation and saw that he was right. i hated it when he was right.I was blushing now. I was looking right into his grey eyes and I couldn't lie. I looked away.

"Can you say that while looking in my eyes?" he said turning my head to face him again. I couldn't believe I was falling for the so called charm other girls fell for.

he smiled, which was rare. I wanted to know what made him smile... I smiled.

"The real question is, do you have an interest in me" I said back. he raised my head making me stare right into his eyes...

"I don't...I love you" That's when I knew my life was about to change drastically...

* * *

"Kenny, what's happening"" Yachiru said pointing at the captain and his third seat with a lollipop.

Kenpachi's eyes widened lifting his head from his hand. "Wow, they're really hitting it off" he said.

"MPmpmidnukopunmumu!" Akemi said all tied up in a spiritual pressure binding rope with an apple in her mouth.

"Hey, Shut up! Were tryin to watch!" Kenpachi and Yachiru were on a roof watching Byakuya and Hitomi through the window while making Akemi watch all tied up.

"MNUPUHTUMNUP!" Akemi said.

Yachiru took the surprisingly huge lollipop out of her mouth and wacked Akemi with it which stuck in her hair, not taking her eyes off the scene.

"Remember nutty lady, it was your fault that Tomi-chan and Bya-kun are there, so shut up so Yachiru and Ken-chan can watch" she said sucking on a smaller lollipop as the night went on.

"MUMujmjuiopmunmnup!" Akemi said.

"Shut up you nut!" Knepachi said.


	20. Chapter 20: Hitomi and Byakuya

**A/N: I'm back from flagstaff and I'm excited! The chapter that I've been waiting to write is coming closer… and since there weren't enough people who voted, so I decided to write about some events… oh, and, ahem, I edited some stuff in the last chapter, lol, I guess being a really cheesy writer just isn't my style, so I turned into something else. If you re-read it, the beginning would make more sense. I'm also going to make a profile of Hitomi which is going to be posted on my profile too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Darkness and Light**

**Chapter 20- Hitomi and Byakuya**

"It looks like Hiroki successfully completed his mission" I said a little cheery.

"I see" Byakuya said in a softer than usual tone.

"So… What exactly happened between you guys?" Renji asked a bit confused to the different atmosphere. I smiled. Renji looked so confused.

"Nothing" I said.

"Nothing that would concern you" Byakuya said in his usual tone.

"Are you sure about that" Renji said. I couldn't tell him what really happened, or he would freak out. I smiled and walked over to Renji. I patted his back.

"Come on, Renji! We have to get you to your lieutenants meeting, remember! And besides, I heard from Kenpachi that there was a terrible accident with Yumichika and Ikkaku, now we can't miss that, can we" I said cheerfully trying to change the subject.

"Uhhh" Renji said hesitating, making me seem even guiltier.

"It has something to do with the Ryoka" I said.

"I'll be heading out now" Renji said walking out the door. I sighed, and then remembered that my grandfather wanted me to be there too, so I had to head out soon as well.

"Well, I- I was cut off by a hand grabbing my wrist, pulling me into a kiss. After a few seconds, we parted.

I smiled. "What was that for?"

"I love you" he said. Those 3 words… those three words I'll have to hear every day from now on.

"I'll never get used to that" I said nervously. I looked at the door.

"What is it?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

"You think Renji suspected something?"

"It may be because of the sudden boisterous atmosphere" he said.

"Or, it's because I'm wearing your scarf" I said pointing out that I was wearing his scarf. Due to last night's events, I have to hide a hickey…

"I see no harm, the meeting is about to start"

* * *

"Why am I always involved in these things" I said as all the lieutenants were talking about the Ichigo and the others. _I'm not a lieutenant, so why am I here…_

"Hitomi-san" Momo called interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered back.

"Did you know where Renji disappeared to?" Momo said looking around. I looked around as well, looking for a red head in the room, but no red head Renji. But I also noticed that the door was open. _Where could Renji have gone… _My eyes widened. I looked out the window and started to feel strong spiritual pressure rising, and ready to battle.

* * *

I flash stepped to a nearby building, then stopped. Ichigo was thrown against a wall which made a big dent. I couldn't interfere or else Renji would think that something was up, so all I could do now was watch…

* * *

"You dumbass!" I screamed at Renji's beat up body. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I still wanted to scream at him. We were in the 4th squad barracks with Momo and Kira. But it was amazing that Ichigo managed to do this much damage to someone like Renji. He was stronger that I thought.

"Uhm, Hitomi-san, I don't think Renji can hear you" Momo said with a sweat drop.

I sighed. "I know, I know… I'll call a relief squad from squad 4 to take a look at him" I said.

"There's no need for that" an icy voice said behind me. We turned around and saw Byakuya with a plain expression, yet he was giving off an angry aura.

"Byakuya-kun"

"Put him in a holding cell"

"B-But Renji-kun faced the ryoka on his own, he needs special care" momo said standing up for Renji.

"I won't hear excuses, for him to go into a fight alone means that being defeated is repugnant, I have no need for a foolish adjutant who cannot fathom that, take him in" and with that, he left. My eyes widened. That was so cruel of him…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Momo clench her fist.

"P- I covered her mouth and prevented her from doing anything she would regret later. Byakuya looked back, and then left again. I let go of Momo's mouth and sighed.

"Hitomi-san, why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Look, Byakuya's just a little mad, ok? I'll talk to him and try to cool him down, and don't worry, I'll still call a relief squad, just please don't hate Byakuya-kun, he's actually really nice" I said looking down. I meant it. On the outside he has a really mean character, but he's really a nice and person on the inside.

"Hitomi-san…" Momo said. She smiled. "Don't worry, Hitomi-san, I know that, he's a captain after all, he has o be strict"

I smiled. Momo is a good friend.

"Thank you, now, could you watch Renji for me? I'll call the relief squad" Afterwards, I left.

* * *

_Why do I__ always..._ I thought to myself not finishing the sentence. I was standing next to my grandfather as he stood strong and proud in front of the line of captains.

"This is an urgent situation, we have finally come to the point of losing one of the adjutants of the 13 court guard squads, this matter can no longer be taken lightly, therefore, in accordance of this situation, Ichimaru Gin's actions will be ignored" My grandfather said.

"Thank you" Gin said.

"I hereby permit continuous carrying and war time release of zanpaktou for captains and lieutenants within the court" he said. I looked around the room, seeing the faces of the captains in the room, seeming pleased with this, except for squad 9 captain. Byakuya had his usual icy cold expression.

"So, constant carrying of zanpaktou..."he said.

"I couldn't be happier" Kenpachi said with his devil smile.

"Keh, if someone didn't let the ryoka escape, then we wouldn't even be in this mess!" Mayuri scoffed. _So these are one of those fights Captain Hitsuguya said he dreaded._

"You can't talk 'bout that no more" gin said.

"That's right, as of now, I'm the only one who's hunting 'em down" he said with a short low laugh. Byakuya just stared with a blank expression as usual.

"We also cannot leave squad 6 weak without a lieutenant, so we will have to have a replacement" my eyes widened as I looked at my grandfather's serious face, wishing what he said wasn't the reason of why I was here. The captains all looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing.

"It has been decided that third seat Hitomi Yamamoto will take over the position of squad 6 lieutenant, and will be responsible to complete the duties that come with it"

"Good luck, Hitomi" Jushiro said.

"Don't disappoint us now" Shunsui said.

"It's too bad somewhat had to be hurt for you to get that position, though" Aizen said.

"Try not to be much of a disappointment like the last lieutenant" Mayuri said.

"I don't like what you're implying Mayuri" Byakuya said with a glare.

"Oh?" Mayuri replied.

"Don't mind him, Hitomi-san, you'll do great" Captain Unohana said with a smile.

My eye started to twitch again. "Uhm, thanks?" I said after what everyone else said.

"This meeting is closed!" my grandfather said ending the argument, but you could still see the fire in their eyes.

* * *

"Why do I have to be the lieutenant? And it all happened too fast" I said as Byakuya put the arm band on my left arm. We were in his office about to leave.

"There's no reason for you to be so apprehensive," he said as I looked at the arm band. I then remembered something.

"Why did you have to be so strict with Renji? He just tried to help" I asked. What happened there was no the Byakuya I knew.

He seemed surprised for a moment, then back to a blank expression.

"It's my duty as a captain and the head of the Kuchiki clan to make sure hurt the pride of the 13 court guard squads"

I smiled. I knew that, and I understood. I reached for his kenseikan and took them off also taking off his haori.

"What are you doing?" he asked in his plain voice.

"Now you're not, now you're just the regular Byakuya Kuchiki I know and love" I said.

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "You know what I mean, now give it back" he said. I smiled and flashstepped out the window and onto another building.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"You're a troublesome lieutenant" he said. I untied the armband and held it in my other hand. I held them up high.

"By the way, armbands just isn't my style, and I'm not you're troublesome lieutenant right now either, I'm the Hitomi Yamamoto you know and love! Now better catch me before they somehow end up in the women's association's hands!" I said playfully then leaving. That must have worried him because he chased after me, trying to catch me.

"This is no joke, give it back!" he said with a more agitated tone, like before. I laughed.

"Come on, Byakuya-kun! Can't handle your lieutenant?"

"Tomi-chan, what is that?" I heard Yachiru say in front of me. I looked in front of me and my eyes widened.

"Yachiru, no!"

CRASH!

Phew, long chappie!


	21. Chapter 21: Late

**A/N: T_T Ok, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Ive just had a lot of things going on in my life and its hard to keep up with. I will never give up on any of my fanfics, I give my word. Not much here, but I just needed to update. Thanks for the reviews! I only review if I get 3 or four more reviews, by the way.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hitomi and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Darkness and Light**

**Chapter 21- Late**

"I'm so sorry, Momo-chan" I said trying to soothe Momo from behind a cellar. This is the second time I've seen a friends thrown into a cellar. Today, Aizen died under mysterious circumstances. Everyone thinks it was gin or the Ryoka, but I made absolutely sure that neither one of them did that.

_Flashback…_

"_Gin! Tell me the truth! Did you kill Aizen! Tell me the truth or I'll force your eyes open, stab your eyeballs out, and burn you alive! Now tell me! DID YOU KILL AIZEN!" I said sitting on top of Gin pinning him down._

"_I didn't! Why won't you believe me Tomi-chan?" he said pouting. The door opened to show Byakuya with wide eyes._

"_Why Gin?" Byakuya asked darkly. I stood up._

"_It's not what it looks like" Gin stood up frowning._

"_hehe, sorry, but umm… you might want to run…"_

_

* * *

"__Listen, Ichigo! I know you have to save Rukia, but why the hell did you have to kill Aizen!" I yelled pinning Ichigo to the ground like I did to Gin._

"_I didn't kill anyone named Aizen!" _

"_Don't deny it! I know you killed him!"_

"_I didn't!" Ichigo yelled struggling. The door opened once again by Byakuya with wide eyes._

"_The ryoka?" he asked darkly again. I said standing up sighing._

"_Why do you always come at the end? It's not what it looks like!"_

_He just glared darkly._

"_umm…sorry… bout that… but you should probably run…"_

_

* * *

I made absolutely sure that neither of them killed Aizen, and I also made sure that they were afraid of me, but they were mostly afraid of Byakuya. It was kind of adorable of how he easily gets jealous. But either way, neither of them killed Aizen, but who did was the question I kept asking myself. Momo quietly sobbed in the corner of her cellar._

"I-It's okay, thanks for visiting, Hitomi-chan, but you should get going or else you'll be late for the captains and lieutenants meeting" I sighed. It was usual Momo, covering her emotions as usual.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive"

"Alright, see you later…"

* * *

"As you all know, one of our captains has been assassinated. It's time to get serious. We will send a special search group to look for the yoke. I want everyone to keep their guard up."

Kenpachi smiled a devilish smile. "So, one of the ryoka killed Aizen and abarai? Now I'm really excited. I'm headin out early,Yama-jii" He said turning to leave while Yachiru playfully jumped on his back.

"Not so fast, Zaraki, This meeting has not yet finished, now I suggest you stop showing some disrespect and leave when it's time to" Byakuya-kun said stepping out. My eyes widened and I waved my arms around to get my grandpa's attention. He looked in my direction.

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna make me, Kuchiki, cuz I know you ain't got the strength to" Kenpachi said turning his head.

I signaled him to end the meeting before we were all dead. It seems like he got it, because he banged his cane on the wooden floor twice.

"I order you to stop this nonsense! This meeting is now dismissed!" he shouted.

I mouthed the words thank you to him and he nodded. As the lines disbanded and everyone scattered and headed for the door, silently I might add. Everyone had a sad face, except for that stupid fox face. Most soul reapers think that he assassinated Aizen instead of the Ryoka, but Gin feared me, I don't think he could lie to me when I put a sword to his neck. As I was heading for the exit myself, Byakuya walked to me, his spiritual pressure getting stronger.

"Let's go" he said pulling me into a hug while he was having a stare down with Kenpachi. Kenpachi turned around and grunted. Byakuya glared back.

I sighed and sweat dropped. "Wow…" I said.

* * *

"Hitomi, Hitomi, HITOMI! Wake up!" a young girl's voice said.

"Frooooosty the snowMAAAANN!" another melodic girl's voice sang.

"What are you singing?" the other girl asked.

"Ichigo told me about this song the children in the world of the living made about a man made of snow named frosty. It was very interesting"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You try it, it's fun"

"All right"

"FROOOOSSSSTTTTTY THE SNOW-MAAAAN!" they both sang. I woke up to the sound of the singing and saw my teenage looking zanpaktou in their materialized forms with locked arms, singing.

I sat up.

"Shut up, would you!" I said throwing my pillows at them.

"Hey!" they both yelled at the same time. I was drowsy, sleepy, tired, and confused. My vision was blurry.

"Why'd you wake me up…" I said tiredly.

"Cuz you told us to, lover girl" Kuro said, the one dressed in black said.

"Remember, you said that you wanted us to wake you up an hour earlier than you usually do" Shiro, the one dressed in white said.

"Ohh yeahhh…." I said swaying side to side. I shook my head. Today was Rukia's execution and I couldn't be late. Yoruichi told me that I was gonna have to fight really hard in this one. I stood up and folded my futon nice and neatly. I went into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth. Kuro and Shiro ran together inside at the same time. They looked up at my face in the mirror. Kuro smiled.

"We finally get to fight again, huh? Can't wait" She said slamming her right fist into her left palm. See, Kuro has about the same personality as Kenpachi. They were willing to fight if something happens to annoy them.

"Try not to get hurt though, ok?" Shiro had the same personality as Byakuya, only she had a softer face.

I spit into the sink and gargled my mouth. "Yup"

* * *

"Ready to kick ass?" Kuro said with a glare.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said with my two swords hidden in the sleeves of my shihakusho. They both went bback into their swords and I left. I flash stepped all the way to the Sokyoku. I looked at the hill and saw that I was too late. Jushiro and Kroraku were gone along with my grandpa, Byakuya and Ichigo were fighting on the Sokyoku hill and different spiritual pressures were breaking out in different places.

_It's time… why am I so late though?_


	22. Chapter 22: Darkness and Light

**A/N:HOLA! :D I am in a RLY bad mood today! But, thanks to my split personality and my bipolariness, I can be really mad and sad while being energetic and happy! YAY FOR BIPOLARINESS AND SPLIT PERSONALITIEZ! Haha. Yah! Thoughts wanted, not flames please D: Also…Moment of truth, her zanpaktou…REVEALED! Also, P.S. I am REALLY bad at fight scenes so…yah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only own Hitomi and her zanpaktou.**

**Chapter 22- Darkness and Light**

I flashstepped from place to place, witnessing fights break out of the nowhere. It really was devastating site. Captains, lieutenants, forced to pick sides, everyone's personal beliefs being expressed by force. This sight made my eyes water. Watching my loved ones fight over something so obvious. I sighed. My feelings on this conflict didn't change. I wasn't going to choose a side or fight; I just wanted to solve the problem. The only way to do this was to go on my own investigation, but if I was forced to fight, then I was going to fight with no intention of killing. I would just fight with an intention of survival. With one last look, I decided to go the one place where this all started, Central 46. As I flash stepped and avoided the explosions, something caught my attention. There was something I had to do really quickly, just to clear my conscience. Landing on the round, my eyes took in the sight before me. My grandfather's voice was as mad as hell and Jushiro and Shunsui were putting on a brave phase. I sighed, cursing under my breath. I had no skills to survive here, I might as well be a fly here.

"I should probably get out of here…" But before I could even move, a ring of fire appeared, blocking anyway of getting out of here.

"I see you came here as well. You are my granddaughter, my pride and joy, my own family. How could you betray your own grandfather?" he said in proud yet sad voice, if that was even possible. I froze in place. The one question I tried to avoid was brought up.

"H-Hitomi! What are you doing here?" Jushiro said noticing my prescence.

"Hitomi, you should probably leave, this is going to get ugly" Shunsui said. I slapped my head on my forehead and turned to the two.

"Don't you think I would if I could?"

"No more talk! If you've come here, then you must have thought that you had the skills to survive. Then, show your old man your strength! You have entered this conflict, and now you cannot get out. This is unacceptable! I will not go easy on any of you just because you were my students. Draw your swords!"

The three of us looked at each other with serious looks. I had absolutely no chance against my grandfather. But we could've at least survived with the three of us here, and he was my grandfather, so what was I to do? But since he was serious, we have to too, so I we have to too unless we would want to die instantly. I was sure the other 2 felt the same, but we had to choice. I felt like this was going to be a big mistake. Shunsui sighed.

"We got no choice, Jushiro, Hitomi" We all sighed. Jushiro released his zanpaktou first, then Shunsui. They both looked at me, waiting for my response. I looked at their zanpaktou and sighed. This might've been my last fight, so I had to try. I hesitantly grabbed the hilt of my swords, which were tied to my back. I drew them slowly, yet firmly. I concentrated my spiritual energy into my zanpaktou and drew a circle in the air with my swords.

"Dormant demon awaken from the shadows, Daring angel reveal your light, Kuromaou Tenshishiro!" I called out to my zanpaktou and pulled them to my side. My regular katana has now taken on their shikai form. They were a pair of black and white enlarged Kinsaji swords heavily curved. The sword I held in my left was black with a white tsubasa and a black hilt with a black chain attached at the end. The one I held in my right was white with a black hilt and clear jewels attached at the end.

"Sougyo no Kotowari… Katen Kyoukotsu… Kuromaou Tenshishiro…. The only three double sword zanpaktous in all of the soul society. They are truly a magnificent sight. Haven't changed since so long ago…" He said.

"Well thanks" Shunsui said. The three of us took our fighting stances. It has been a long time since I saw him so serious.

"Are you three ready?" he asked. The waves of fire surrounding him made him even more frightening.

_How long has it been since I've seen him like this. Afraid to be burned by those flames, representing his raging anger, striking fear into his pursuers…_

"Yes" I said. We took a stance, ready to flash step and cross blades. In a matter of seconds, we charged in, creating a big explosion. He took on all three of us, using one sword to try and overpower him, but to no avail. Even though he was one person, he was able to push us back. Jushiro and I jumped back while Shunsui tried to push him with two of his swords. I stabbed the ground with my black zanpaktou and focused. Shadows seeped out of the sword and ran across the ground, un-noticed by the fiery old man. The shadows reached out of the ground and held my grandfather in his place while running up his body. It prevented him from moving any further, allowing Shunsui to be able to land a blow. Unfortunately, he was to strong and was able to break free of my technique. The long bearded old man swung his sword at the 8th squad captain. Shunsui jumped back in time before he could land a hit.

"Nice try, Hitomi, but it's gonna take even more to restrain yer old man" I sighed.

"I know, listen you two, I'm gonna try it one more time, I obviously can't leave a blow on him, so I'll try to make him open for a few minutes, you have to try to at least try and get him, alright?" I suggested. Shunsui scoffed.

"Listen to us, we sound insane right now, but we'll follow Hitomi. Don't disappoint us now"

"I know" I flash stepped and swung my sword at him, our swords crossing once again.

"Gyoukage" I whispered. Once again, shadows seeped out of my sword, sealing his power away for a few minutes.

"Now!" I yelled. Shunsui and Jushiro headed in to try and cut him, yet they were not able not even scratch him. I pulled my sword back. I remembered once when he told me that his skin was less vulnerable than anybody else's skin. It was much like a reiatsu repelling suit that can take lots of damage, referring to the scars on his back from his last battle. I gripped my zanpaktou firmly, trying to plan out our next attack, if we could even cut him.

"Hitomi. It's not too late" I looked up at my grandfather, his expression looking much softer. My grip on my zanpaktou softened.

"I'm sorry, but with this next attack, I hope you'll soon realize my decision" I pointed my zanpaktou at my stomach, ready to brace the pain. I closed my eyes and stabbed my stomach, my last resort in this battle.

"Hitomi? What are you doing?" Jushiro called, but I could not answer. Blood spilled out of my body and onto the ground, and then soon dissolved into a black and white light of reiatsu.

"Hanseken" I whispered as I dissolved in the shadows and bright light. I leaking reiatsu oozed onto the ground, much like a flowing river. My Zanpaktou's power is to be able to manipulate the darkness and light around me and regenerate it as my own reiatsu. With this technique, I am able to fuse with my zanpaktou, making me the darkness and light itself. But, I can only maintain this form a limited amount of time. I ran across the ground swirling, swirling around Shunsui's and Jushiro's zanpaktou's to increase their power. They held up their zanpaktou up to the sun. Their zanpaktou's color darkened, but not only that, their destructive forces have now tripled, which was hopefully enough to defeat him, also adding a few of my own personal touches. The laid back captain whistled.

"Wow, you really tricked out this old thing Tomi-chan"

"Thanks, but listen to me for a second, you to Jushiro" My voice sounded a little different. It sounded like my zanpaktou and I were talking at the same time. It has been so long since I resorted to this move, but this technique has never failed me in a battle, but my body would have recoil damage. As I explained all the terms of this technique, I also told them about my plan.

"Are you done? Have I not taught never to let your guard down!" he roared as his zanpaktou's flames came at us.

"Understand?" I asked.

"We got you Hitomi, Jushiro?"

"I heard"

"Alright, I'll start" The two captains continuingly attacked the elder head captain, not giving him a chance to attack. They were coming from the right, the left, behind, blocking them all. Finally, as he blocked an attack, a little part of me that was lurking around leapt out from the ground, ready to pierce him.

"Attention all Captain, lieutenants, and seated officers. The news I'm about to tell you is sadly all true. This is Lieutenant Isane Kyotetsu of squad 4. Please listen also, Ryoka" a message cut me off. We all paused to listen.

_This is…Bakudo? Yeah…bakudo number 77, tenteikura _

She explained everything. She explained the events that happened about Aizen, Captain Hituguya, Momo, Central 46, everything.

"But how…" The sickly captain confusingly questioned.

"Well, well. Looks like there's no reason to fight now, right old man Yama? Hitomi, you can stop now" he said referring to the fact I was still wrapped around his zanpaktou. I removed myself from their zanpaktou, retaining my regular form. I was at disbelief. Complete hypnosis was incredible. He fooled us all with something like that. The whole seiretei was under the control of someone like him. Even the 13 court guard squad captains failed to do anything about him. Without knowing, my vision started to blur, making my vision fade to black. It was time to pay the price for that move.

…_Hitomi, this is the perfect oppurtinity. _

_For what?_

_It's your time…to learn your own unique Bankai…_

* * *

The devious criminal looked down on the heavily breathing noble trying to protect his adopted sister. His hands wrapped around the green hilt around his sword, ready to end their lives with one swift flick of his wrist.

"You ready, Jidanbo?" He looked up at the slowly enlarging object, falling down into sight.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle, Hado number 63, Raikoho!" A bright yellow light Shot out of the proud woman's hand and aimed at the man looking up, moving out of the way before that attack could hit him. Before he could do anything else, two sets of hands kept him from drawing his sword and held a blade to his neck. He smirked.

"This is a nostalgic face"

"You're cornered, Aizen, move a muscle and she'll lop off your head" The lavender haired woman glared at the traitor of the soul society. She turned to the woman standing on Jidanbo's back.

"Kukkaku" she said smiling.

"I had to much damn free time, so I decided to take a little walk" she replied.

Gin's facial expression was the same and unsurprised. "What a ruckus, what should I do" before he could think another thought, the strawberry blonde lieutenant held him back pointing her sword at his neck.

"Don't move, Gin" he frowned.

"Sorry, Aizen. I'm in a pinch, just like you" Aizen frowned, looking over his options.

"This is it, Aizen, You three have got nowhere to run" Yoruichi reminded him. One at a time, the lieutenants and captains appeared on the scene, each giving their own reaction. He smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" she said in a disgusted tone.

"It's time" Her eyes widened.

"Get back, Soi Fon!" reacting to her hesitation, they both jumped back and a garganta opened, practically oozing menos grande. A yellow light beamed on the three traitors. They started to float up. All they can do was stare as they got away.

"Wait, Aizen!" Their heads turned to the new voice.

* * *

I looked down at the small looking captains in the distance.

_Focus unless you wanna crash! _Kuromaou yelled in my mind.

_Unless you haven't noticed, I'm half conscious right now, you're lucky I even have enough energy to use bankai! Let alone learn it! _I yelled back.

_Stop yelling at each other! And besides, that was our trial, so you had to be in that condition._

I shook my head and focused.

"H-Hitomi…?" Shunsui looked up at me as I rid a shadow with a white shadows following. I had a black and white wing on my back with a halo, half black, half white. I sent the white light after Aizen.

"Halt! That is a technique hollows use to retreat and save their fellow hollows… We can no longer touch Aizen"

I stopped and got up, flying down to the ground. He made his speech about being at the top and said his farewells, disappearing into the garganta. When I landed on the ground, I fell over; starting to lose consciousness for a second, and supported myself one again. I had used up so much energy, I could barely stand. I then noticed that the 4th squad was having trouble healing the injured. I closed my eyes and sat on the ground.

_You are out of your mind. Don't abuse yourself just because you can do these things in bankai mode! I'm having trouble healing you as we speak! _Shirotenshi argued with my decisions. I ignored her yelling and continued to focus. My bankai state is able to help me fuse with my zanpaktou for as long as I want, gaining their abilities and being able to do as I wished. One power of Shirotenshi was that she had the ability to manifest the light around her and turn it into her reiatsu. She is able to heal with that light. She can also attack, but her best ability is to heal. She sighed.

_Fine, but this'll take up your life force. You'll regret this. _I let my reiatsu seep through my body, slipping some of it into everyone's wounds. They were all deep, but not fatal. The vision in my left eye started to blur, my right eye only having the perfect vision. The wound in my stomach started to open again and Blood flowed out of my mouth.

"Rest easy, we'll take care of it" a familiar soft voice ordered. I looked to my right to see Captain Unhand getting ready to set up a healing kid. I stood up blindly, shaking my head.

"I'm fine."

"Nii-sama, Nii-sama!" Rukia called being held back. With my right eye, I spotted a blood stained, half conscious Byakuya lying there. I had forgotten to help heal his wounds. One step at a time, I made my way to his laying body, also half conscious. All my thoughts were only focused on him, try to help him. He was on the verge of dying, like I was. But I could use my remaining life force to save his life instead. A third seat can always be replaced. He turned his head to look at me.

* * *

"A noble third seat like you…could never be replaced. I order you…do not give up your life for mine" he spoke. My eyes widened. He read my mind.

_He ordered me… As my captain, and my friend, not to waste my life_…

"Keep that promise Byakuya… tell Rukia the truth instead…" She whispered as she slowly fell to the ground, the fourth division members rushing to catch her. His eyes widened in shock. She smiled. That was the one expression she hasn't seen in a while. He cursed under his breath, silently wishing he was the one rushing to catch her, the one person that had almost given up her life to save his. In truth, that is what he would have done as a noble of the Sereitei. He would have been glad to die for the sake of the Soul Society. Her last words before falling to the ground, reminding him to keep a promise he has not fulfilled yet, a true and worthy third seat. He silently honored her bravery, honoring her light being in their time of darkness.

**Phew, Extra long chappy! *gasp* what's gonna happen next? deathbychappy6 would love to tell you the rest..when she updates the next chapter :D stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 23: Sorrow on Sokyoku Hill

**A/N: Aloha! Alright, so, I just want to say how thankful I am to all of my readers for supporting this fanfic. So, it inspired me to finish this chapter in a short amount of time. I truly felt a little emotional when I wrote this chapter, remembering Byakuya's story and speech. Thoughts wanted no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only own Hitomi and her zanpaktou.**

**Chapter 23- Sorrow on Sokyoku Hill**

The noble sighed. A promise was a promise, and when someone's last words were asking you to keep that promise, it was very hard not to. The raven haired taicho dismissed the 4th squad healers and sat down next to Byakuya's worn out body. His body has been cleaned, free of any blood, but the wounds remained, deep and hurting.

"Captain Kuchiki… How reckless of you" Her soft words scolded him. He breathed a few words to the woman and her face softened. Turning to his adoptive sister, she called for her as she sat down obediently.

"Rukia, are you there?" His vision started to fail him, telling him it was sign he only had a matter of time.

"Y-yes, I'm right here" she replied feeling guilty. His eyes searched for the petite female, his breathing becoming uneven.

"There's a story…weighing heavily on our hearts… an old story, from 50 years ago" he said referring to the third seat all the healers were fussing about. She had so many wounds, her body was tired out. It was as if she was hanging out to her last chance of life. His gray eyes met her purple ones. He explained to her the story of how Hisana was her older sister, having had to abandon her when she was just an infant. How the cruel world had tormented her with poor health and famine. Until one day, trustworthy best friend was able to save her from that cruel world and introduced them to each other, enlightening both of their shrouded worlds. Hitomi and Hisana had become best friends and grateful to each other, enjoying their 3 happy lives together, knowing that it would soon come to an end. As soon as she passed away, he took on a position of isolation in his manor, drowning himself in work, forgetting he still had a friend looking out for him, and still continued to back him up as they drifted apart. The forgotten female searched for her in the shadows, finally finding her in the academy, taking care of her and keeping the promise he forged in his place as his heart recovered from the heart ache. He was raised up again by her and showed him the last bit of hope he had left. He thanked her so much, but she made him promise that he had to tell her the truth if she was to support him in his decisions in helping to convince the Kuchiki elders of his actions. As he explained the story further, this brought the other people into deep thought, putting the events in order, finally figuring out why he did and acted the way he did.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… Hitomi Yamamoto… I thank you…" The beat up ryoka's eyes opened while Hitomi lay there, lifeless as she heard this story, still hanging on to dear life. A tear slipped from Hitomi's closed eyes and ran down the side of her face. He turned to her, knowing she could still hear him, yet was not conscious.

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble… I'm sorry to have made you worry during that time… I have forgotten you, yet you still supported me in the shadows. I've caused you so much grief for so long… I never got to tell you how much I still loved you for every time you've been there" This made Hitomi's breathe stop and her eyes open in shock. So many times that his actions made no sense to her that was the sentence he has been itching to say. The noble image held him back from saying such things. She sniffled as she prevented herself from crying, for she also had an image. She cursed how even in these times she had to protect he reputation. How she just couldn't cry in his arms to her heart's content.

"You fool…" she murmured under her breath as she laughed softly, running out of breathe. Byakuya smirked for a little, thinking about how he never thought this was how he would speak his thoughts, especially free for everyone to hear. His smile disappeared as Rukia's tears slipped through, one by one. Her eyes looked at Hitomi, looking in horror at how the sight of Rukia crying killed her so much.

"You've been looking after me…this whole time? Even now… you wanted me to know the truth more than anything else… Thank you…" Their words brought silence and shame over the Sokyoku hill. The captains and officers who were opposing the ryoka sympathized with the three shinigami speaking. They regretted ever pointing their blades at them, the saviors of the soul society.

Rukia held her brother's hand close as he murmured the last words he could say.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"I'm so sorry! We won't do that again!" Screams were heard once again from the scared yet injured 11th squad members. The white haired 10th squad captain looked down at both of the most important girls he had in his life, unconscious and hanging on to life. He sighed. After everything that has happened, he still hasn't been able to take a breather, worried that any minute, their lives could've disappeared.

"She's in a real bad condition, huh?" He jumped in surprise to see Hitomi looking at the 5th squad's lieutenant's body. He smirked.

"You're one to talk" he replied.

"She's going to be fine" she said seeing through his phase.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine too"

"Healing the entire Sereitei's wounds and helping her condition doesn't improve yours. I'm thankful for that, but you have to start thinking about your own health"

She scoffed. "Scolding me even when I'm injured, typical you"

"You're not getting my point!"

"Yes I am. A third seat can be replaced, but an entire Seireitei can't" she plainly said with a smile as if it was nothing.

"_A third seat can, but you can't"_

Hitomi's eyes widened as she saw that Momo used a kido in her consciousness to send her that message, as well as the white haired captain.

She smiled. "As expected from a kido expert, but you should save your breath"

"_Please…don't waste your life away so much… listen… I overheard something I wasn't supposed to, and I don't want to ruin this for you, so remember. If I would choose anyone to replace him, it would be you. Reform squad five's honor for me, please, and tell me how it goes. I promise, I'll join you once again… soon"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Soon… Toshiro-kun" _she stopped him before he left the room.

"_Remember, this isn't your fault" _He gritted his teeth and left.

"Don't worry… I'll tell him" she remained silent. She sighed in grief. She had so many things to do, but she was stuck in the recovery room, hoping someone would help her get out. As if on cue, A large figure with something one his back busted a hole through the wall.

"You've been here, Ichigo… I can SMELL it" The saved woman smiled. _There are those rare miracles…_

* * *

"What the hell! How dare you charge in like that! I was about to say something cool and you ruin the moment just like that, big stupid idiot!" The red haired lieutenant scolded in Ichigo's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! Anyways, have you seen Rukia?"

"What? Don't tell me you lost her again!"

"N-No… I just thought that you would know where she was"

"H-hey, have you found her yet?" The orange haired girl said as she climbed the window.

"Wow, how'd you get up here? Anway, sorry to barge in on you Byakuya, later Renji" and with that, the two left.

"Wonder what the hell those two are up to" Renji turned to his captain.

"Is there something wrong, captain?"

"Well, it's just that… I certainly hope that this Ichigo would stop calling me by my first name…I find his lack of respect, disturbing" he said deep into thought.

"Well, I-

"Watch out!" a voice interrupted. Renji and Byakuya turned to the alarming voice, coming from the window. In a flash, the huge captain of the 11th squad landed into the 6th squad captain's room. The annoyed captain's vein popped out while Renji was scared and hanging on the head board of his captain's bed. Kenpachi looked around the room, searching for a certain orange haired shinigami.

"Hey, he isn't here, Yachiru!" Kenpachi called.

"Aww, but I could've sworn I saw him! Hitomi-chan, where would Ichi be?" she called looking for the third seat.

"bhmhlph!" a muffled voice said. Kenpachi looked down to see that he was squishing the life out of a certain third seat. He loosed his grip on her vulnerable body. The annoyed woman took a minute to catch her breath.

"When I told you to hold me because I can't ride on your back, I didn't mean to squeeze the life out of me!" She scolded him.

"Psh, you girls are so picky" Renji said referring to a similar incident with Rukia.

"Sorry, just used to flash stepping with ya on my back, you know? Never thought you'd be so fragile" The annoyed captain's spiritual pressure rose every second the huge 11th squad captain stood in his room. But it seemed only Renji and Hitomi noticed because they were being overwhelmed. Kenpachi seemed to notice as well and turned to look at him.

"How ogre like of you, like usual. Do you not know how to use a door? Or do you always expect people to be aloof when you enter other people's territory without early notice? And I assure you that is no way to hold an injured woman"

"Hey, hey cut it out! She can't take the pressure!" Kenpachi said ignoring his other comments and focusing on Hitomi, who was hanging on to Kenpachi's haori. Byakuya's eyes widened and lowered his spiritual pressure once again.

"Dumbass, what the hell do you think you're doing you could have killed her!" he said leaving her with Renji.

"But so have you. Mine was a less painful way, like my statement earlier, ogre shall I spell that for you?"

"Yeah, while you do that, I'll show how much pain I can cause" he said clenching his fist, ready to jam it into his jaw.

"Oh really? Well this should seem like nothing" They argued.

"Stop!" Hitomi said interrupting their fight. She turned to Kenpachi and pointed at the door.

"A door. Use it! Renji, go find Ichigo for Kenpachi. Byakuya, get back in bed and take a nap! You're both driving me nuts.

"Keh, he started it" Kenpachi said.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing, you juvenile imbecile"

"I don't care who started it! I think I'll go on foot from here" she started to head towards the door herself. But an arm prevented her from doing so. She looked back to see Byakuya holding her back.

"U-Uhm, Hey, Captain Zaraki! Let's look for Ichigo, I need to talk to him myself" he said pushing him out the door, if that was even possible.

"I think we have things to discuss" The two shinigami stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then both gave up and Hitomi sat down nervously on his lap like a child. They did need to talk about things because of the Sokyoku hill incident. But she didn't think she'd be able to talk so soon. In fact, there were so many other things she had to do, she had forgotten about that incident. She sighed.

"Listen, abou-

Before she was conscious of it, a pair of lips crashed against hers. Her eyes widened, taken back by the sudden contact. After a few seconds, she kissed back, allowing entrance for his tongue to roam. Eventually, they had to take a breath. Hitomi leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I heard what you said on Sokyoku Hill. Was that the reason why you've been acting like you owe me? Because you shouldn't"

"Yes, but that's not the only reason. When Hisana died, I was lifeless, but you brought light back into my life and helped get out of that painful time. I'm sorry to have been a burden."

"I told you… that was nothing, do you feel better"

"But that is not the news I was to tell you"

"Huh?"

All of a sudden the door slammed open and the captains lined themselves up in two straight lines from the door, creating a path. Byakuya stood up, removed his patients yukuta revealing his standard shinigami uniform and grabbed his captains Haori, taking his place.

"What's….going on?"

**Nyahaha… I have such a bad habit for leaving you guys on cliff hangers, huh? What are your thoughts on Byakuya's confessions? What has happened to the hardcore Byakuya? What is going to happen next? Will Yachiru ever get a good sense of direction? And finally… Will Kenpachi and ALL shinigami ever learn to use a door? Stay tuned, and remember, deathbychappy6 will await you thoughts :D**


	24. Chapter 24: To Replace a Loved One

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa! Haha…**

***Ahem***

**Well, this is the long awaited chapter 24, REEEEAAAAALLLLLYYY sorry to have kept you waiting. I had so many appointments, so many things to attend, and I got less sleep than I usually do, but I still worked on it little by little in the free time I had. I also had to through some intense volleyball training, so that shortened my time. If that wasn't bad enough, I had some major pains throughout my body that I had to get checked out. Although, I was able to suck it up finish it all up in this whole day XD. Thought, opinions, ideas wanted. No flames please :D**

**TO ALL READERS: Thank you SO much for reading this story all the way up until here. I am also thankful to the people who supported this and waited for this through and through. Thank you!**

**-deathbychappy6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only own hitomi and her zanpaktou**

**Chapter 24-** **To Replace a Loved one**

The blue eyed Yamamoto glared in silence. If there was one thing Hitomi Yamamoto hated, it was being restrained. Her countless breakouts and constant surveillance proved so. Every one of her peers agreed. Yet, she found herself trapped and restrained in a box shaped kido with no chance of escape.

_What the hell is so damn important that I have to be trapped in this damn kido!_

"Wow, the Seireitei's gotten really messed up ever since they left, huh?" The laid back squad eight captain stated as he walked in a line along with the other captains. Lower seated officers bowed as the captains of the Gotei thirteen court guard squads passed by, walking to the 1st squad barracks.

"I expected as much. We're three captains and a lieutenant short. Worse, most of our men are being lazy and they're completely terrified of Aizen" the queen of assassination replied.

The sickly captain coughed "We still have hope. That's why she's here" Hitomi banged at the box shaped kido that seemed to seal her spiritual pressure and keep her from moving freely. The 10th squad captain turned to the irritating noise.

"Oi, Hitomi, cut it out and stay put" but this only seemed to raise the anger of the young Yamamoto even more. She gritted her teeth in anger. The raven haired captain of squad four shot her a ghostly smile.

"I apologize, Hitomi-san, but the head captain has ordered me to keep you from doing anything strenuous. You can also think of this as a… small punishment for breaking out of your recovery room"

A shiver ran down the trapped woman's spine as she gave up any more means of hope for escaping. Her feeble and bandaged arms wrapped around her legs as she waited to arrive at the unknown destination that was important enough to have the remaining captains escort her.

* * *

Fear was nothing compared to how Hitomi felt when she gazed at the sight of the Court guard squad higher officials. As her blue eyes took in the sight before her, Hitomi's fear for the Court guard captains slowly toppled as she took awareness of the four missing gaps the traitors and the unconscious lieutenant were to fill. It was clear that losing the three higher officials left the gotei 13 court guard squads in a vulnerable state. She stood in the middle of the room, a bit relieved she was set free, but troubled that all eyes were fixated on her.

"Hitomi Yamamoto, do you know why you are here?" Her grandfather's voice boomed throughout the room reminding the young Yamamoto that he was the most fearsome. The blue eyed woman clenched her fist as she looked down at the tips of her shoes, ready for whatever punishment awaited her.

"I am proud" She raised her head, revealing her shocked expression. As her blue eyes scanned the room once more, the once disappointed looks had turned into smirks and smiles. She felt relieved, to see that they had all forgiven her.

"Hitomi, as the Head captain and as your grandfather I am proud, as well as the Court guard squads. You were able to show how you stood with the least violence and supported it. Following your own sense of justice making the right justice even if it means defying your old man… A true Yamamoto"

The 3rd seats lips curved and her face lightened up. She had felt relieved that for once she was not called for a scolding like what others would have done.

"I've been taught by the best. Now, if I may be excused-

"We are not done!" The long bearded old man banged his cane preventing Hitomi to move any further. She jumped in surprise to the sudden noise.

"Y-You scared me!"

The old man stepped back.

"Hitomi, stand straight" He ordered.

Without further haste, she stood tall in fear of her grandfather. The long bearded old man turned to the captains as they waited patiently. A sigh escaped young Yamamoto's mouth. She had once again given up all means of escape. With the captains and the lieutenants watching her every move, escape was nothing but a word.

"As you have all been aware of, due to Aizen's betrayal, we now lack 3 captains for squad three, five, and nine. In just one week, our whole organization has been thrown into turmoil. But, today, we will be receiving help" he turned his head back to his confused grandaughter.

"Hitomi, you have already passed all required fields of being a captain, strength and mind. You have also built quite the reputation in the court guard squads. But most of all, you were able to go head to head with me in a battle. Will you please do the honors of being squad five's new captain and help rebuild our organization?"

Hitomi only smiled. The squad fives lieutenants words echoed through her mind.

_'Please…don't waste your life away so much… listen… I overheard something I wasn't supposed to, and I don't want to ruin this for you, so remember. If I would choose anyone to replace him, it would be you. Reform squad five's honor for me, please, and tell me how it goes. I promise, I'll join you once again… soon'_

_Of course… thank you Momo. _

* * *

"Hitomi, you're being completely stupid" The red haired fukutaicho stated looking down at his best friend.

_Why do I find myself in these situations all the time…_

"Well, whatever it the reason, you'll be let free soon enough after Captain Unohana clears a room"

"Great." Hitomi struggled in the spiritual pressure concealing rope that restricted her.

"Ok, well, Kuchiki taicho sent some expert from his family to get that off you, she should be here soon"

"Ugh, fine, you don't have to stay here with me. I know you have that huge lieutenants meeting" he grunted.

"Alright, well, see yah" he waved as he walked away until he was no longer in sight. The young woman sighed. The captains meeting had frustrated her. Captains and lieutenants called her naïve for refusing the captains position. But she was perfectly sane. She would not be judged for being a good friend.

"Excuse me, are you the one I was to untie?" Hitomi turned to the sound of the voice calling to her. Her eyes widened and glared as her vein popped out.

"You!"

Akemi laughed. "Well, if it isn't husband stealer. Never thought I'd see the day where you were tied up"

"Ah, shut up and untie me before I-

"Before you what?"

She smirked. "I'll sick Byakuya on you. If you really do think I'm a so called husband stealer, then I can easily pull of the same acting method you used when you failed the last time we met. As we all know. Byakuya is NOT someone to be messed with. You should know as well, he is your clan leader, am I right, Akemi?" she stated as her spiritual pressure rose.

"Keh, fine, whatever" the teal eyed Kuchiki kneeled down beside her as she used her spiritual pressure to break down the ropes.

"So, you almost stole Captain Aizen's position, I heard"

"Yeah, well you heard wrong"

"Why, you didn't seem to have trouble doing it to me"

"You disgust me, ok, that was completely your misunderstanding"

"Was I really? But I have to give you props. You managed to replace steal Kuchiki-sama away even right after his wife died. What method did you use?"

"You disgusting monster! How dare you talk about my friend that way! The three of us were best friends, don't ever talk about her again!"

"You're on to talk. I'm not really wrong, now am I? As much I hate to admit it, when Kuchiki thinks of you, he never stops. Am I really wrong? Am I really the monster, or are you?" Hitomi's breathe stopped. She had never seen it like that, but

…_was it?_

* * *

"You did what? Hitomi, you're insane!" The purple eyed Kuchiki slammed the table in surprise as Hitomi quietly sipped her tea in her hospital bed. The white haired tenth squad captain sighed as he lay back in his chair.

"The head captain gave her even MORE time" he sighed.

"Hitomi, that's insane!"

"Hitomi, the head captain sent me here because he wanted me to convince you to be a captain, but you're being stubborn! You're not really listening to reason"

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear what Momo said, Captain. Hitomi this, Hitomi that, don't you think I have a reason. I'm listening to the same reason I've held in my heart…"

The blue eyed woman lowered her head as she gently put her tea down on her lap. She watched as a petal drifted from the outside and landed on her tea. The white haired captain and the young Kuchiki's expression softened. They realized it was not just the matter of the lieutenant's words. Yet, they were clueless. As the silence drew longer, the two had come to realize that whatever the reason, it might have been really insensitive towards the young Yamamoto's feelings. As the awkward silence drew out, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Rukia whispered. The door opened revealing the head of the Kuchiki clan himself.

"May I have a moment with her?" They both sighed and left the two to talk it out. The noble stepped closer to the woman in her hospital bed.

"Would you like to go back to my manor again and be attended by our doctors like before?" he asked waiting to once again see her blue eyes.

"I know that you're just going to convince me to take over squad five. It's not going to work"

"…"

She scoffed. "See"

"Nothing of the sort" She looked up in surprise as he turned his gaze out the window.

"I would not want you to leave my squad. We may separate again if that were to happen" she remained silent.

"But this is also a big opportunity for you to showcase your abilities. I will go with what you decide"

"Byakuya" He looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"Be honest with what I'm going to ask you, ok?"

"I will always be honest with you"

"… Have I replaced Hisana?"

His eyes widened slightly, and then returned to his usual blank expression. He sat down at the edge of her bed and raised her chin. His eyes widened once again. Tears ran down her cheek, un-noticed because of her long bangs. He cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

"Where is this coming from? Why have you been crying?"

"You told me you'd answer"

"Do you truly wish to know?"

"Yes!" she said raising her voice.

"No, because she replaced you!"

**DA-DA-DA-DUUUUUUUUUN. Well, it wasn't much, but I did give you a hint of what the next chapter would be like. I couldn't help myself from cutting it off there XD but, wow… Akemi, huh? Haha, completely evil, huh? But tell me your opinion. Anyway, the reason I cut it off there is because I want to know what you think is going to happen, you know? Be a little creative with your imagination until the truth is revealed. Like, will she be the new captain? What will happen next? *gasp* what is the meaning behind Byakuya's answer? XD and, as always, thoughts and opinions wanted. No flames please :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Story of Truth I Never Knew

**A/N: (=_=' Gomenasai! i delelted this chapter a few minutes after i uploaded it because i had to fix it rly quick, eheheh, well, conitinuing...) ****Hi! Ugh, Curse my busy schedule! I'm moving houses pretty soon, so we had to set up a lot of stuff. So, well, this is chapter 25. ALSO, one more thing. **

**Thoughts, opinions, ideas wanted. No flames please :D**

**Kaigirl16- I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to your last message, I haven't really logged in to my account lately and I didn't get any notice about your recent message. But I love your thoughts on this, and I guess you'll get to see the truth. Thank for reading :D**

**DocDeej- Thank you and thanks for the review! And the next chapter is (finally) up XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only own Hitomi and her zanpaktou**

**Chapter 25-One Part of the Story of truth, I Never Knew?**

"Byakuya, you jerk!"

_You idiot! You're reopening your wounds!_

_Yeah! You know how many freaking hours it took me to actually some close to them?_

The young Yamamoto ran with the energy she had at the moment, her zanpaktou annoyingly scolding her as she ran.

_I'm not going to let him just leave the discussion just like that!_

She stopped as her foot hit the ground once more, gritting her teeth as red blood slowly started to seep through her bandages, the red blood she was lacking.

_Oh, you've really done it know, dumbass!_

_Please! She overdid it the second she blasted that hole through the fourth squad barracks!_

Meanwhile…

The Captains of squad eight, nine, ten, and thirteen let out a big sigh that they held up until then. They stared expressionless at the big hole that was in Hitomi's room. They would have been lying if they said they hadn't seen something like this coming. The second the alarm went off and they were called for an emergency at the fourth squad barracks that required their assistance, their minds instantly thought of a certain blue eyed Yamamoto. After all, her high tolerance of being able to cope with her so called 'few scratches'.

"This is something we really shouldn't get used to…" The sickly white haired captain stated as his sweat dropped.

"Agreed" They agreed as Hitsuguya taicho breathed tiredly-

"Shouldn't we go looking for her?"

"Sure, if you want to go up against that" The squad eight Taicho pointed at a wave of Hitomi's spiritual pressure preventing anyone from coming after her.

They groaned.

* * *

"Come on…just a little further…" Hitomi silently told herself as she took one weak step after another.

_Hey…Hitomi?_

_Yeah?_

_Do you even know where you're going?_

_Nope._

_Wow…dumbass._

_I don't really know where he is, but he must be in the Kuchiki manor… am I close?_

"Yamamoto-san?" she turned around to see a white haired old man dressed like a Kuchiki elder.

"K-Kuchiki-sama!"

He looked at Hitomi from head to toe, realizing the situation as he remembered a similar one back when she was young.

_Yup._

"K-Kuchiki-sama!"

* * *

The Kuchiki clan leader turned a corner as he awaited his meeting with his grandfather, contemplating things in his mind.

_It has been YEARS, master. I think it's about time you've made up your mind._

_You have been so talkative lately, Senbonzakura._

_I only speak the truth, master._

"K-Kuchiki-sama!" his attention diverted to the sudden call. He looked at the bleeding Hitomi as his grandfather helped her into the Kuchiki manor. His breathing stopped as soon as he realized that blood started to slowly seep through her bandages and her wounds reopened. As he was about to flash step to her side, a voice stopped him.

_Wait!_

_What is it, she needs my aid._

_Kuchiki-sama can take care of it… I'm curious to see what business she has here…_

_Excuse me? Senbonzakura, do you expect me to simply stand back while the woman I love is close to dying? Again?_

_Of course not, but we both know and acknowledge her high tolerance, especially when she's mad, and I am very sure that she's not happy with the little mystery you left her this afternoon. That strain will only lead to her demise, as well as yours._

No matter how much he hated to admit it, his zanpaktou was right.

_Yup, I'm right. We should just follow them and wait until she's calmed down._

_I don't think I'll stoop so low as to following them._

_Do you have a choice?_

He bit his lip as he thought of what his next action should be. He looked back at where the two people were making their way into the manor. He let a sigh escape his mouth before he followed the two.

. . .

I watched intently as the Kuchiki's personal replaced my bandages.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all i can do for now, Yamamoto-sama"

"Thank you" I thanked him as he bowed and left the room. I sigh and laid back spread out on Byakuya's bed. I closed my eyes and re-thought about what Hisana would've done. I honestly had no idea what to do from this point, but i needed to now some answers...As i was close to drifting away into my thoughts, i felt a wrinkly and thin object beneath the blankets. i opened one eye and sat up reaching in the sheets. It was a torn piece of paper with some writing that looked quiet like...

My eyes widened as i shot up and read the text.

_These past few weeks with Byakuya-sama had been amazing. I really feel safe and at home with him and his household. I'm really thankful for Hitomi-san to introduce us to each other. I'm grateful for all the both of them had done for me._

_But...It might have been just me, I'm not sure, but i feel like when he's around Hitomi-san, he feels more... I don't know, filled with a sense of joy i might not even understand...Sometimes I've gotten the sense that he loves Hitomi-san instead of me. the way he looks at me...it's like he's looking at her instead...Another thing I've felt, Am I...Replacing Hitomi-san?_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. these words sound like what would come out of Hisana's mouth...

_was Hisana...Having the same thoughts I was?_

I folded the piece of paper and tucked it into the folds of my Yukuta before leaving the room to confirm this diary entry.

...

"President, I think I heard the door close"

"Shhh, Nanao-chan, we might get caught"

"Oi,OI! Matsumoto, why'd you drag me here again?"

"SHHHHH, Taicho, I think I heard her find the diary entry"

"You did put it in the right place, right President?"

"Yup, uuhhhmm, i think I did...Where did i put it again?"

"I honestly don't care anymore, I told Shunsui-taicho that id be gone for a minute then to come back to help him fight that monster spiritual pressure!"

"That could be dealt with later, this needs to be done now"

"Yah, Shiro-Shiro, I'll give you candy if you just wait a little"

"..."

"Do you HEAR yourselve's, lieutenants?"

"With that voice, you could hear anything" Jushiro said sweat dropping as he heard the squad 8, 11, 10, lieutenant and squad 10 captain bicker.

. . .

"Thank you for helping me, Kuchiki-sama"

Hitomi bowed before she sat down to join the Kuchiki elder for tea.

"I had my personal doctors add some herbs and medicine to your tea. It should do for now"

"Thank you, I really appreciate this" Hitomi spun the delicate tea cup as she looked at the tea swirl inside.

"May I ask why you risked more blood to make your way here?"

"Kuchiki-sama… I know this will sound personal, but do you think, that with Byakuya's confession…"

"Yes?"

"If I felt the same, would I be replacing Hisana?" there was a momentary silence, the chirping birds being the noise that broke the silence. The Kuchiki elder chuckled, as it grew louder and louder into a laughter. The blue eyed Yamamoto's face reddened.

"W-What's so funny?"

The elder placed his tea cup down on the table as he calmed himself down.

"Well, I'd say that Hisana replaced you back then"

"That's what Byakuya said, but he didn't really explain anything… do you, by any chance, know-

"Hitomi-san, do I know? I've memorized the day young Byakuya broke down completely in one day"

"…Excuse me?"

"When you were young, Byakuya had loved you already with every bit of his being, but the day you introduced him to Hisana made it clear you didn't feel the same. He locked himself in his room for about a week. He then decided to treasure Hisana instead. He actually saw her as a woman who you wanted him to treasure more than you. That story can go on and on, events followed one another and now you're here… How can you not know this story? Back then this was the story that would attract a crowd" he spoke like an old geezer.

Hitomi's eyes widened slightly.

_How couldn't I notice…?_

Ginrei's eyes noticed the paper of tin the folds of her yukuta.

"I see, you read that"

"..yes"

"...I think there's another half to that...but only Byakuya-san has that. It's the only chance you have of finding the second part to your answers to be able to understand everything"

* * *

_I can't believe my grandfather told her about that, it took me years to keep her from hearing about that… I made everyone in the Kuchiki household promise not to say a word about that day!_

_Ahh, that rage sounds just like how you were when you were young master_

_Now is not the time, Senbonzakura, I can't see how she's reacting to this…_

He watched as she stood from her seat and disappeared into thin air. The Kuchiki elder looked to the side.

"You can come out now"

Ginrei Kuchiki said as he took another sip of tea. Byakuya stepped out from behind his hiding spot and released his spiritual pressure.

"You were aware of my presence?"

The elder sighed. "I've known you since you were born, of course I did… and you got kind of shaky when I told her about the story, I'm sure she knew too"

_Damn…_

_Wow, welcome back young master…_

"So, what have you called me for?"

"Grandfather, I want to be able to ask for Hitomi's hand in marriage"

**XD ahaha, boy did I make the tension… ahem... wow, another cliffhanger, I JUST noticed that…I'm serious XD yahh… nah, I knew, but this a WHOLE beginning to what's about to happen, and for it to happen, I needed this very cliffhanger, so I hope you liked it, I know that there wasn't so much in this BUT I promise to make something interesting of it in the next couple chapters. Oh, and the little bicker was just to let you know that a certain group of shinigami caused this...again :P Thoughts, opinions, ideas wanted. No flames please :D **


	26. Chapter 26:Important: Month Long Hiatus

**A/N: IMPORTANT: hi! This is just something to tell you what will happen next, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm just way too busy this month to be able to finish the next chapter. Well, maybe during the weekends, I might… but I have a HUGE project to work on that is half of my grade to prioritize and I can't risk it. Very sorry ^^'''' I will get it done though, just not as soon as I thought. I thought id at least is able to finish two chapters but I couldn't, again I'm very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach except for my OCS and zanpaktous**

**Chapter 26: For next chapter:**

Ginrei was shocked, genuinely shocked. But he also foresaw that someday this day would come, but not today. He placed his tea cup back on to the table and looked at his grandson.

"Are you prepared for any of the Elders judgment, Byakuya?"

Byakuya instantly reacted with a solemn nod.

"But are you ready to look the head captain of the Gotei 13 court guard squads in the eyes and ask for her hand in marriage"

He nodded again. "I must warn you, grandfather, for her, I'm willing to go against every law"

Ginrei sighed. He couldn't deny the confidence Byakuya had in his voice, and hopefully the elders will be willing to take his side as well.

"Very well. We will call for an audience with them tonight"

012345689087900

A captains position? Hisana? Was she really insane? She could have easily gone with everything and avoid all the trouble, but she chose not do so.

After she left the Kuchiki's estate, she decided to clear her head with a good talk with Captain Hitsuguya. She did promise to visit him a long time ago, but barely got the chance to do so with all the trouble going on. She felt better and a little restless with the treatment she got. But it still did not get rid of the headache that had formed and the un easy feeling stirring within her.

She knocked on the front door of squad 10's barracks. Shortly after, the door opened to the short, white haired captain. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes and gestured for her to come in. She fairly complied and collapsed on the couch as he sat in his desk.

"You realize you're being hunted down, right?"

Hitomi face palmer herself and groaned.

"Don't I know it"

"What about the captains proposal?"

"still tipping to the 'no' answer"

"So what the deal with you and Kuchiki?"

"You know, I came here hoping to clear my mind?"

Hitsuguya lazily raised his hands in defense.

"You've got a lot to think about. Might as well get them out of the way now" he implied pointing with his brush.

She groaned in the pillow that leaned on the arm chair of the couch.

He was right, as always. But she had no desire to even think about the situation.

"oi, Hitomi" her captain called. She turned her head his way.

"Yes, Captain?"

He started tapping on his desk and looked around, his cheeks dusted with red.

"I know this is none of my business, but if it's any consolation, I think Kuchiki really wants you to be with him. Aside whatever drama is going on..."

With every word, the tapping of his finger seemed to tap faster. Hitomi's breathe was taken away. The fact that her captain was blushing was shocking enough.

Hitomi couldn't help but giggle.

"W-What?" he asked standing up from his desk a little.

"Well, I didn't exactly know that you gave out advice about this stuff"

"Well, I didn't exactly see you getting a major love life like this" the squad 10 captain slyly retorted.

Hitomi was about to comment her self when the flutter of a hell butterfly flew into sight and landed on the tip of His Captain's finger.

His blushing faded and he narrowed his eyes, listening intently. Afterwards, the he'll butterfly flew away. He turned to Hitomi and nodded.

"Byakuya wants to see you"

I turned pale at the sound of his name.

"But Captain, I can't..."

Her heart fell to pieces. She was chasing him earlier, but now she couldn't bring herself to face him. She didn't actually know what she was going to do if she caught him anyways.

Hitsuguya sighed in frustration.

"Last time I ever give advice" he muttered under his breathe. "But he wants to see you tonight for dinner, and to dress nicely" he finished.

She became uneasy again and panic was about to burst.

I promise, ill try to make the one or two day wait worth it, I hope...


	27. Chapter 27:RangikuSama Tells a Story

**A/N-Hi...hehe... well, im tying some loose ends here with this story, last chapter of Darkness and Light :) This was my very first story on , so this is incredibly special to me. It's like... a milestone...i guess...? I'm gonna miss Hitomi, even though i haven't updated for a looong time... really sorry about that, but i guess this is the end :).**

**Disclaimer- Don't own bleach. Own OC's, however.**

**Chapter 27- Rangiku-sama tells a story**

Even now, I couldn't make any of the good decision people expected of me. In the time span of four hours, I haven't come up with any means or grounds to turn down my grandfather. But, the hardest thing I would ever have to do is turn down the one person I owed so much to.

Even I couldn't understand my own reasoning. Here he was, willing to move on and here I was, wanting him to move on yet unwilling to let go of the past due to my feelings of unworthiness. If I were to accept, I would just to disappoint him again, and I just couldn't let that happen-for the good of him and I.

When i started to reflect on those warm, gray eyes I fought to preserve, I had realized that in the end, I would still have to let him down.

I was still contemplating wether to go to the Kuchiki manor or not, and sadly, in the 4 hours of isolation I took in my bed room, I had nothing.

"You know your answer, Yammamoto. " I snapped my head to the door of my room. Leaning on the door frame with arms crossed, Captain Hitsuguya sent me a formal looking glare. "If you were the shinigami I saw on Sokyoku hill who had the guts to do what she did, then you have the guts to do this"

I smirked. "You say that like you're older than me"

I could see I struck a nerve as the side of his forehead twitches, gritting his teeth.

"I still out rank you, you fool." his face turned blank. "Or..."

He left his sentence un-finished, expecting me to finish. Captain Hitsuguya was one of my biggest role models, so for him to say that to made me feel a bit more confident in myself. If everyone, including him, believed in me, who was I to be further skeptical about it?

I smiled and took a step from mirror, amazed at how I made my choice within minutes.

"We'll see by tomorrow. But tonight, I got something to-

"Oi, did you hear that?" Captain Hitsuguya pointed his thumb towards me, looking out into the hallway. I blinked cluelessly.

"Right!" A perky voice came from the hall. A strawberry blonde skipped into the room and pulled me into hug. She released me to take a good look at my stupid, clueless looking face no doubt.

"Go for it, and remember" she came within inches of my face, a look of all seriousness on my face with a voice as equally serious. "I do not wear green to weddings" her expression changed back to happy as she pushed me out the door with those last words as I felt a blur pass over my conscience.

* * *

I landed on the floor with a thump, my hair frizzed off in all different places. I coughed up particles of dust as I thanked Soi Fon in between hacks and coughs. She nods. "Do well, kid"

She salutes and flashsteps in the same lightning speed she used to drop me of here-The Kuchiki mansion. I stood, dusting off my pants. I take a deep breath, feeling more anxious now that I was here. I reach for the gate, halt, but suck up what little bit of courage I had left to knock. Moments later, a young servant greets me, nodding in understanding as she begins to lead me inside.

We finally reach a wooden door. The servant turns to me, smiling up at me with great, youthful, gray orbs.

"Through here" and she skips away, suspiciously singing a the music as a bride walks down the aisle.

For the third time today, everyone's actions seemed to confuse me. So for the third time, I choose to shoulder it off and turn the door know to what may be what gives me my peaceful life.

But as soon as I opened the door, I was met to arguing.

"You old fools, of course she must have at least 4 heirs, any less would be disappointing. If anything were to happen to the eldest, the three can be determined by their power and intellect. It would be easier to do so. Any more, this household will have no way to distribute powers equally!" a wrinkly woman yells. An old man slams his fist on the table.

"You old hag, two would suffice! You stated so yourself, it would create trouble for the distribution of powers!"

In a separate table, I could see Ginrei sit diligently with eyes closed, the atmosphere in the room causing no effect on him what so ever. Next to him, Byakuya runs his hand through his hair, an annoyed look on his face. But at the corner of his eye, I felt him see me trying to slowly inch my way outside. As I thought I could make a quick escape taking a running start down the hallway, a frigid, melodic voice froze me in my tracks.

"Hitomi"

Just by saying my name, it snapped me into the realization that I couldn't leave him anymore.

* * *

"I apologize for the elders. I know they can be quite hostile"

He looks up at the dim sky, stars slowly starting to expose themselves. We were both outside, on the bridge of the famous koi pond. The moon's illuminating light glances from above us, making sure not to miss the raven haired noble's eyes as it creates a glint at the edge of his gray orbs.

A breeze blows by as I recall what I had heard moments ago. It was a similar one I had overheard once about hisana producing an heir, minus the few comments on her being a commoner here and there. It was clear the elders wanted him to quickly move on, like I tried to push him toward long ago. But now, not so much.

Then, it suddenly occurred to me-His confession meant nothing now. If it was for his clan, he'd do it in a heartbeat. So whatever decision was to be made, I can't interfere with it anymore.

I smile, completely trying to ignore what I really felt on the inside. "It's fine"

He looked at me from head to toe, a blunt expression on his face.

"What?" I ask.

He narrows his eyes. "You aren't dressed formally at all"

I frown. "Oh, I'm sorry if I didn't exactly match your image of a dream girl. You still have something to answer"

His face turns serious and so does mine. Silence, so fragile that even it's name could break it, so why couldn't I say anything else?

He sighs, but changing my mind quickly, I cut him off. "NO. I think I should say something this time"

With every ounce of strength I had, I forced myself to look him straight in the eye. It made the me shiver on the inside, about ready to cry at what I was about to confess.

"I think I understand. I'm really sorry if I didn't notice..." I swallow deep. "What you felt... And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings even more by introducing you to someone else..."

"I was young and naive, and completely clueless. But before I could actually realize it, you've turned... Cold. I desperately tried to bring you back, because, you know... I loved you and I thought I needed to take responsibility for it"

When I saw his eyes widen at the words I spoke, I couldn't take it anymore, so I shut my eyes tight, as if it burned and took a step back.

"Sorry, I just need to get this out of the way..."

I tried to reason, but he ignored me and took a step towards me. As I took steps backwards, he took a step forward at the same pace.

"But I just couldn't completely bring you back, so I did one of the things I regretted the most. I gave up on you, but never fully. From time to time, I'd help you from behind the scenes, as you said on Sokyoku hill, because I realized that if I was there, all you'd think of is pain"

The pace became faster as my talking did and he was driving me towards the wall.

"But I started to forget that responsibility and went to squad two, and then squad ten. But when a promotion was mentioned, to your squad, it hit me and I remembered again. Unconsciously, I guess. So, with everything that happened in that time, it occurred to me you still remember the past as if it was yesterday. I tried to ignore it, but past thoughts came back. On Sokyoku hill, the truth made me tremble. So, now were here, and I guess all of this was just because I felt horrible guilt."

I was finally driven to the wall, and I didn't look at him at all. But, I knew it couldn't stay that way. His finger brought my chin up, so I was forced to look at him until my blood turned cold.

With a slow pace, he moved in to corner me and placed his lips upon mine, shocking my blood back warm and my cheeks red.

After he let go, he gave me a gentle smirk. Even after everything, I still found it rare.

"What, no- 'yes, you were clue less'. Or- 'You're still quite brainless now'-?"

He stopped smiling, but his expression was still gentler.

Unexpectedly, I frowned at this. "Come on, give me something to work with."

I ran my finger over my lip. "wouldn't your fiancé get mad?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know, fiancé? In the conference room just now, they were talking about producing an heir or something. I know, I know, it's probably the reason you called me out here, to tell me right? So, I really do wish you happiness. It is probably the right time to move on. But..." I scoffed, hands on hips. "I still feel pretty bad for her. The poor girl has a lot of pressure on her shoulders. The elders are going to kill her with the wife training stuff. So, who is the lucky woman anyway?"

He smiles again. "I haven't proposed yet" I pause, as if there was something I was supposed to get from that. But, I still felt pretty clueless, so I asked.

"What? Then what are you waiting for, go for it!" I give him a reassuring smile. I knew that I was practically encouraging him to forever be someone who I can't be with for the rest of our lives, but he deserved happiness. If It took me having to suffer, I was ready to take it.

His face still has a soft smile on it as his posture is no long stiffened. He reaches for my face and runs his thumb across my cheek. "Very well"

He then puts both hands on each side of my head, and I widen my eyes at the sudden closeness.

"Will you be my wife?"

Again, silence.

I instinctively push him away, surprised to the very core. "W-wait a second, you meant me? Just a second ago, you were talking about me?"

He narrows his eyes and nods.

I point to myself. "Me?"

He nods again, seeming a little pissed. But hey, it wasn't my fault! "May I say you just turned the moment you were purposed into something distasteful"

I frowned. "Well, excuse me, but I didn't exactly feel like Cinderella! A little hint, maybe some obvious warning would have been nice" I could see a dark aura forming around him.

"I've given you about 500 years a warning, Hitomi Yammamoto, Have you not been so brainless, we might have been betrothed by now!"

Sweat rolls down the side of my face and I reply nervously. "R-Right. Sorry. B-but, we never even gone on a date, or have been boyfriend and girlfriend and stuff for that matter"

He scowls a bit, yet kind of softly. "Hitomi, in my eyes, it all comes down to one thing." he leans in closely again. "Do you love me, or do you not?"

We did have history, and I did love him. To spend the rest of my life with him is a dream, so why I always find the instinct to ruin these kinds of thing, I'll never know. But I do know, that if I would have to answer, I'd smile, and happily say- "I really do".

And Byakuya smiles back at me and repeats his confession. "I love you"

But somehow, the moment was ruined even more. My face turns pale. "Wait, then the talk about the heirs..."

He smirks evilly. "Self-pity gets you nowhere"

"W-What? Wait a second, isn't that a little bit too much pressure on me? my stomach? I can't even get used to you kissing me like that!"

"Who's fault do you think that is?"

Behind us, a bush rustles. Out comes Rangiku Matsumoto herself, squealing in happiness. "This is so great! Months of hard work... Finally paid off! they're gonna call me cool aunt Rangiku!"

I wrap my hands around her neck.

"You...!"

* * *

"Woah..." Yumichika mesmerizes after I explain the story fully.

Ikkaku slams his cup onto the floor. "Wait, let me get this straight"

"Ya?"

"You're gonna be a captain AND Captain Kuchiki's wife?"

"...And?"

"Baka!" his eyes narrows into seriousness, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"You can only have one or the other..."

"He means..." Kenpachi steps into the room, walking past me without even sparing a glance. "That you'd have to give up being a soul reaper at all..."

My hand loosens and my eyes widen as I hear the cup drop.

* * *

"You knew this all along?" I complained walking behind Byakuya. He turns to me.

"Of course I have"

"Byakuya, I can't give up being a soul reaper... It's my life..."

"Did you think I agreed to this as well?"

I look up and our eyes meet, finding something I had seen in those eyes before when we were children.

_"and your answer, Hitomi?"_

_"I-_

* * *

"And THAT kids is how your mother and father came to be" Rangiku pats the head of the little boy on his lap, Kei, wiping away at his eyes, trying to overcome the drowsiness that slowly over took him.

"Rangiku-Sama, how-

"Ridiculous."

Behind Rangiku sat Young lord and lady Soichirou and Sumi Kuchiki, kneeling respectfully on a pillow as they listened to their aunts story.

Soichirou gave the strawberry haired lieutenant a signature glare he had perfected from his father with his own flare. "My mother became a respectable captain, good wife, and mother. Therefore, she couldn't have given any role up"

Sumi smiles. "Soichirou, don't you get it?"

Rangiku giggles, finding the spirits of both Byakuya and Hitomi in their children.

"Souichirou... You have you father's mind, glare, and looks" Souichirou turns back to look at his respectable aunt. It was true. He inherited his father's hair, yet short, and bone structure, as he received the same fair skin and eyes from his mother. His mind and way of thinking had definitely come from his father's side. As first born, he became trained to be just like his father in terms of leadership, his appearance in human years being 13 years old.

Rangiku turns to Sumi. "But Sumi, I can see a replica of Hitomi's youth... Her spirit, attitude, and beliefs" Sumi scratched her head nervously. She received gray eyes, and cold skin from her father. But, she received the same spiritual pressure her mother and the head captain seemed to share. She had the way of thinking like her mother, and beliefs as well. Being second born, she learned from her mother. Her appearance in human years being 10 years old.

"Sou and Sumi..." the little boy, Kei, whispers closing his eyes at an attempt to sleep. "Are... Stupid."

The two older sibling's vein pop out to their younger siblings comment. "Hey!"

Rangiku laughs as the little child makes a likely comment Byakuya and Hitomi would have answered in their youths. Kei was exceptional. He had wild black hair and had passing grades. It was yet to be discovered who he got his brains from, as he is rumored to be the next biggest prodigy ever since Captain Hitsuguya as he shared both bloods of two captains, running stronger through him than the other two. Training underneath the captain himself, Hitsuguya grew fond of the child. Kei learned simple kido almost as if second nature, expectantly. He also grew an odd personality of his own, with hints of his parents here and there. He had captivating gray eyes and fair skin and the same scolding techniques as both his parents. In human years, his appearance would be a 5 year old.

"So you see kids, this is why you don't want to end up like your mother and father, because it took them about five hundred years! You should be honest!"

The three children look at each other, for they knew they all had one thing in common.

"Based on you story, Rangiku-San" Souichirou starts.

"It is actually perfectly understandable, after all..." Sumi continues.

"They had their prides..."

Kei smiles at the word 'pride' being his first word.

Souichirou and Sumi understood as well. With their personalities, they concluded everything and feelings without even being there.

Rangiku smiles, as if about to cry. "You kids... Are definitely their children"

.

..

...

The shoji door slams open, revealing a messy, short haired Byakuya standing behind a droopy eyed Hitomi.

"Jeez!" Hitomi yells, scooping up Kei as he smiles happily to see his mother again. "I let you baby sit one day and you make it sound like were dead!"

Rangiku stomps on the ground, pouting like a child. "Not my fault!"

Byakuya walks to Souichirou and Sumi. "What did Matsumoto tell you three?"

Sumi smiles. "The story of how you and mom got together"

Hitomi turns red at the mention of the story and Byakuya smirks.

"Oh, did you now...?"

Souichirou scoffs and Sumi giggles.

"Mom..." Kei starts. "You... Seem to be really slow..." Byakuya giggles at Kei's comment.

Hitomi sighs. "Great, heckled by my own kid. Woohoo. great gift, Rangiku, really"

Time changed Byakuya and Hitomi greatfully. Byakuya now had shortened hair, still retaining a matured, yet youthful look. His haori trimmed with gold and his kenseikan on differently. His scarf was no longer present, as now it hung around his first born son's neck. Hitomi's hair grew shorter as well, her bangs that grew out tied back and clipped to the side. other than that, their personalities still clashed together.

Byakuya walks to Kei and Hitomi, ruffling the young child. "Your mother was, but caught on very quickly at the end..."

"On that subject father... Rangiku-sama didn't quite explain that" Souichirou stated.

Sumi sighs and plants her hands on her hips. "Jeez, you're clueless!"

Hitomi sweatdrops at how Souichirou inherited her cluelessness and Sumi inheriting Byakuya's obvious, yet unable for Hitomi to get, 'hints'.

"Well, Souichirou, I believe your mother's exact words were..."

"Seireitei is my life and pride, but my love belongs to him." Hitomi finishes as Byakuya send a small smile. "You see, kids, the reason I would only be able to keep one or the other is because the wife is to be a house wife and take special training which would take years... And a soul reapers job is not for that kind of woman... So tell me, you two, if you were in the same situation as I, what would you have done...?"

Souichirou raises his head. "My loyalty belongs to Seireitei, Thus I found how you were able to still become squad captain respectable mother" Byakuya nods at this, seeming like the formal answer to make. Yet not quite his answer.

Sumi thinks. "I would give it up, because if I love him, then yah!"

Kei tugs on Hitomi's hair. "You're both fools..." the two older sibling look at their brother. "You two have different prides, so you have different answers, But there was a third option"

The two's eyes widen while Byakuya smirks at his child's intelligence. Hitomi leans over to Byakuya with a hand shielding her mouth.

"That kid gets ir from me" she whispers. he had a dark aura forming around him.

"Five hundred years." he shot back.

"Mommy had pride in both, as different as Mommy's Zanpaktou- Kuromaou and Tenshishiro. So, in action, Mother was already a part of a noble clan, decided to finish the studies in how to become a good housewife there after marriage, and since the only thing the elders cared about was the heirs and safety, they made her leave captaincy for the span of 86 years to be a good mother until returning to work. That was the compromise, right?"

The two siblings sweat dropped. "Suddenly, I feel my pride crushed" Souichirou states.

"I feel kind of... bad somehow" Sumi adds.

Hitomi sweat drops too, wondering exactly how much time he spends with Captain Hitsuguya.

Rangiku bursts into laughs.

"But you know mom, you really should thank Rangiku-sama, after all, she did help" Sumi smiles. "You may have suffered quite greatly, but the results were beautiful"

Hitomi smiles back at this. "I know, I'm thankful to your aunt"

"as am I" Byakuya concludes as Kei pulls at Rangiku's cheeks after Hitomi sets him down. She watches with happiness as she watches Byakuya discipline Kei, Souichirou and Sumi having a sibling dispute. She loved her family, and even with a dishonest past, she learned to get used to the love Byakuya presented to her, and returned it.

_Just as different as my zanpaktou...? Kuromaou and Tenshishiro...Just as different as darkness an light..._

**Yeah, i know. Cliche ending. But i couldnt help it T_T And goodbye Hitimi :) Let's see... you're free to check out my other OCXByakuya stories, too! I'm even having different stories without this particular pairing in the works, too, so...I also want to take this time to give an extreme thanks to the support given to this story. This was my first inspiration, and i am so thankful to the people that helped me see this to the end, escpecially to my first reviewers, readers in general, everyone. Thank you :)**


End file.
